


Untitled Star Wars Reylo

by do_or_donut (amharvey2380)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amharvey2380/pseuds/do_or_donut
Summary: What may have happened if Rey hadn’t gotten off StarKiller?  What if Han, Chewie and Finn hadn’t been able to get to Starkiller Base?  This is what I would have seen happen.This was started on Fanfiction.net and I quit writing it when The Last Jedi came out on the big screen.  I recently got a laptop and it made me want to continue writing.  I hope if you read this you enjoy, it’s still in the making and I have no idea what name I wish to give it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

1

*Rey*

Rey woke with a start, confused. The last she remembered was struggling to move in the forest. A creature that terrified her, that cause pain to swell in her head. She could feel the invasion into her mind, seeking answers, looking for BB8, and the map that lead to Skywalker. She wanted to run from the pain, the fear. It felt as if her eyes were being pushed from the sockets, her body screaming at her to flee but her muscles waved in more pain when it refused to do what she wanted.

She had heard the storm troopers calling to the man? The Beast? But she couldn’t quite understand what they were saying. The creature had stopped invading her mind, but the pain was still there. It was hard for her to think of anything but the pain that was pulsing through her veins. Then, there was nothing.

She felt the bindings on her wrists and forearms keeping her in place. The jolt that had awakened her made her aware of the dull pain that was behind her eyes from the earlier altercation. She scanned the room, it was fairly well lit considering the black panels everywhere. The air was sterile and she could smell the durasteel of the ship. Her eyes then stopped at a corner of the room. It was darker there and the beast looked as if it were more a decoration than a living thing. It was sitting on its heels watching her, how long had it been there? How long had she been out?

If she had learned anything on Jakku, it was to never show fear. “Where am I?” she asked hoping she sounded braver than she actually felt.

The beast didn’t move. “You are my guest.”

The fact that it called her its guest seemed to get under her skin, she wanted it to keep talking though, hoping she could find out about her friends. “Where are the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”

She thought about what it had just said. Why would it tell her this? Wouldn’t it have so much more advantage making her think it had Finn, Han and Chewie? She studied the beast more curiously. What monstrosity was behind the mask? Why would this thing need to hide its face beneath a mask? 

“You still want to kill me.” It said breaking her train of thought. 

She noticed it wasn’t a question, but more of a statement. She thought of its words earlier of her being its guest, she felt more as if she were prey caught in a trap by a beast. “That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

She watched as it rose from his crouching position, gloved hands unlatching the mask, and pulling off his helmet, placing it in a pile of ashes. She was caught off guard. There was no monstrosity behind it all. His dark locks fell around his long face. If she were to see him at the outpost she would have almost called him handsome, until she looked into his eyes. The dark eyes staring back were haunting. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to look away.

“Tell me about the droid.”

She again was taken aback by his voice. Without the helmet his voice was pleasing, a sound of velvet that unnerved her.

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyper scan vindicator…”

“He’s carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece, and somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger.”

She is again afraid and hurt. How does he know that? Why is she hurt she wonders? His words are nothing, should be nothing to her. Though she knows, she felt so alone. At least on Jakku she could fight back, she could run if needed. She doesn’t look at him, she stares straight ahead trying to not let his words hurt her, trying to keep her emotions in check so he doesn’t realize he’s gotten to her. Though tears are springing up in her eyes she is hoping that he doesn’t notice, or hopes that he doesn’t realize it was his words that did it, that made her feel so alone all over again.

She feels him so close to her, feels the heat from his breath on her neck. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

She feels her heart drop not knowing what he meant. Not knowing if he were going to do what he had done in the forest, or worse. He hadn’t touched her so far, and she was hoping that with his disdain or her bring a scavenger from Jakku he wouldn’t start now.

He brings his hand to the side of her face, it felt like a static electricity from his hands to her skin. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t unpleasant at all in all actuality, it was more of a tickle. She could feel him seeping back into her head. This time it wasn’t as bad as the last, the pain didn’t hit her like a transport ship screaming in her head. She tried to resist his gentle probing, trying to hide inside her won head.

“You are so lonely, so afraid to leave.”

She can’t hold back the tears now, they stream down her face. Partially due to the strain she is having trying to get him out of her head, but mainly because she is always alone. She had thought with the meeting of her new friends she wouldn’t feel that way anymore. She felt him go deeper into the recesses of her mind.

“At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean, I see it. I see the island.”

She tries to break free but the restraints keep her tightly in place. Tears still streaming down her cheeks, meeting under her chin. These are her thoughts, her private dreams, the places she goes when she wants to get away from Jakku without having to leave. When she was lonely, so alone in the harsh deserts that made her so hard. She needed to stop thinking about her feelings on loneliness. She thought of Han and haw he offered her work. How she looked up to the man whom she had just met, that offered her a place, a purpose other than just surviving.

“And Han Solo, you feel like he’s the father you never had…. He would have disappointed you.”

She turned her head from him, she didn’t want to show the pain he was bringing to her, though she knew it was futile. He could see everything, invading her privacy. She had to try to make it stop. She had to not think about what he wants. Couldn’t make it easy for him. She started to resist, to try to hide her mind from him. Oh stars it hurt fighting back. The pain from earlier was returning ten fold as she resisted. She wants the pain to stop, she wants this interrogation to stop. “Get out of my head!”

He leans closer, the electric tickle intensifying the warm breath on her neck felt more like fire now. She was still fighting the battle that was going on in her head.

“I know you’ve seen the map, it’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me.”

She is still trying to fight him, to resist him. The static and heat leave as he moves in front of her, his hand outstretched.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

She regains her senses when he wasn’t so close, she feels stronger and fights, she can feel the barrier in her head which he is trying to knock down mentally. “I’m not giving you anything!” She feels stronger, she leans towards him staring into his dark haunting eyes.

“We’ll see.”

She can feel him trying harder to break her, yet she still resists. She doesn’t know how but she notices that he is shaking now. She can feel him, she can hear a whisper in the room, it’s him, but she knows he isn’t saying anything. She can see the confusion in his eyes, and something else. The air around them is electrified, she believes she sees a glow around them both, it distracts her, but as soon as she sees it, it’s gone. She realizes its fear she sees in his brown eyes. “You… you’re afraid.” Then she hears a name ~Darth Vader~ “that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!”

She feels the sudden retreat from her head and sees a panic spread over his face. She falls back to the hard table once the connection of their minds is lost, though she keeps watching him. The relief of her thoughts being her own washes over her. Adrenaline flowing through her body as she is breathing hard from the battle that raged between them. Her eyes never leaving his, she watched as he grabbed his helmet from the ash and walked briskly past her.

Rey was alone in the room, still strapped to the table. The adrenaline had died down from the encounter with the creature. She didn’t want to think of him as anything else, she didn’t want to think of his eyes that made her think of the rich soil of Takodana, or his handsome features. It was easier to think of him as a monster, a murderer and not the man she saw behind the mask. Her eyes were heavy, she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept. The past days were all a blur, from her saving the little BB unit, to meeting Finn and going on the run with him. They had become fugitives of the First Order, and now she was their prisoner. She hoped that Han, Finn and BB8 were able to find the Resistance. Their mission was so much more than anything she could do, she was a lowly scavenger. A nothing. She had even stopped wondering how to escape. How could prey escape a monster in a mask?

Her eyes were closing, she couldn’t keep them open any longer between everything that had happened, and the tears that had burned her eyes from self pity. The hum in the room lulling her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*Rey

She wasn’t aware of how long she had slept. She the metal she was strapped to hard on her spine. Her body was screaming at her, her muscles were tight and her head throbbed. She scanned the room thinking she would find him again staring at her but there was nobody but herself. She should have felt relieved that he wasn’t there, that she wouldn’t have to deal with more of the mind torture that he had dealt to her earlier, but she wasn’t. If made her feel lonely and unimportant.

“Stop it right now.” She whispered to herself. “You’ve always been alone.” Her thoughts though were betraying her strength. Yes, she had always been alone for as long as she could remember, but never was she alone and helpless as she was now. On Jakku she would have to only worry about herself, and now she was worried about herself and her new found friends. Where were they? Was she important enough to try to save? She thought back when he told her that he didn’t know where they were but could he be possibly lying to her? He was the enemy, and she never really had a true enemy so she wasn’t entirely sure of intentions, or why someone would lie about knowing where something of importance was.

Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of footsteps coming closer, she stopped breathing, and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to see those eyes. She hoped she could act if she were sleeping maybe he would leave. The sound of boots were getting closer, she started to breathe, to control it so it would appear she was asleep. She was hoping it was anyone but the monster walking toward the table.

The steps stopped beside her. She knew who it was, she could feel the same electric tingle from earlier. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Just act like you are resting, maybe he will go away. Who are you kidding Rey, he doesn’t care if you are sleeping, he is the enemy, a monster. He has come back to keep probing your mind, to find the map. Oh Stars! What if he is sifting through my thoughts right now?

She quiets her mind but she doesn’t feel anything other than her already throbbing head, no pressure behind her eyes like last time. All she can feel is the strange electric tickle that he seems to emit. What is that she wonders?

She believes that she hears a small sigh, and hears his boots as he walks way.

*Kylo Ren*

He was going thought all that had just happened with his Master. He felt shame that his master saw through his weaknesses, that he could see his fight with the light. He was told he would bring the girl to him. He didn’t want to, she was strong with the force. She was brave, she was intriguing, and she was beautiful. He wanted to train her, wanted to teach her the ways of the force. He wanted her to call him Master as he remembered the energy of the force that sparked between them. The smell of her, it was earthy and natural. The freckles on her face and shoulders from living under the hot desert sun.

His steps slowed for a moment wondering where that had come from.

He now had to deliver the girl to Snoke, and he wasn’t sure what the Supreme Leader would do with her. Would he keep her as a pet? Turn her to the dark side with the mind games and punishment as he did with him? Or even kill her on sight? The last thought was the hardest to think of.

Ignore it, she is nothing! He said to himself. She is nothing but a scavenger who is a resistance sympathizer. As soon as the FIrst Order retrieves the map they should execute  
Her for the trash she is.

If he was ever going to prove himself to his Master he would need to get the thoughts of this girl from his mind, kill her and be done with it.

He entered the room, she was still restrained on the interrogation table and feigning sleep. He could feel her trepidation. Did she know it was him? He would know if she walked in on he, he could feel the air spark and pop with the force. He stood beside her and watched her chest lifting as she would breathe. He could reach into her mind and pluck out the information he wanted if he were quick enough. Find it then snap her neck. He thought about her throat beneath his fingers. His hands around her neck, the feeling of her soft skin, watching as she struggles for breath, his large hands tighter and tighter, lifting her off the ground. Her feet struggling to touch the floor, her small fingers trying to pry his hands from her throat. Her fighting to fill her lungs with oxygen.

It was a fleeting thought, but one that made him grin.

He stood there watching her, she confused him. He wanted to teach her, he wanted to kill her, he wanted to fuck her, not in that order. He felt the tug of it again. The tug of compassion that held him back from being everything that he should be. Kept him from bring as powerful as his grandfather. He needed to meditate, to ask for guidance for Darth Vader.

He sighed and walked away from his weakness.

Back in his chambers he knelt in front of his shrine made for Darth Vader. The mask that so many respected and feared. He wanted to feel that same way.

“Grandfather, you showed me once and I again need your guidance. I need to find a way to extinguish this pain. This light that keeps calling to me. I need to gone to fulfill your legacy.

He sat trying to meditate but he couldn’t clear his mind. His thoughts kept going back to the scavenger that resisted him. He would need to prepare to take her to Snoke. He needed to keep his thoughts away form what his Master would do to the girl.

He quickly stands and moved towards the door, his cape billowing behind him, going to find the nearest storm troopers to collect the prisoner.

“You!” he says as he sees a trooper rounding the corner. Kylo smiled under his mask seeing the trooper stumble. The troopers were afraid of him and he enjoyed it. There were so many that feared him which he fed on.

He quickened his pace to the trooper until they met in the middle. “There is a prisoner in interrogation room 2, collect a few more troopers and have her transported to my command shuttle.”

“Yes, Lord Ren.” The trooper answered and turned to go towards the interrogation rooms.

*Rey*

Her fingers were starting to tingle from the restraints. She felt as if she must have been in that room tied to the table for hours, when she heard more footsteps coming towards her. She didn’t feel anything with them, maybe a little fear, but there was no difference in the air. She had that at least going for her, that these steps didn’t belong to the monster in the mask.

Suddenly three storm troopers appeared in front of her, one unlatched the restraints, the other two holding blasters pointed at her.

Her legs weren’t working properly, they had gone to sleep from the lack of blood flow and she fell to her knees trying to get off the table. What felt like daggers shot thought her legs and she grunted in pain, her eyes watered. One of the troopers used her position to try and put restraints on her wrists. She struggled with him, her feet trying to push herself away form them. She tried to stand but then felt a hard blow to the back of her head by the butt of a blaster.

“Stay down prisoner!”

Blinding pain shot through her head. She swore she saw stars in front of her eyes. On of the troopers stepped on her back to keep her down as another put the restraints around her wrists. Her face pressed against the cold floor felt so good, the cold seemed to make a bit of the pain fade. That was until they jerked her up to her feet. She almost fell back down to her knees from the pain. She couldn’t get her bearings straight. She felt her feet being dragged behind her as they were taking her to where ever they were going.

She didn’t care anymore where they were taking her, if they were going to put her out of her misery she would finally be free. Free of the fear and pain that the First Order brought. She then thought of Finn, he was afraid of the First Order and now she understood why. Why he wished to flee with the first transporter to the outer rim he could find. She now wished she had gone with him.

They dragged her down hallway after hallway. Long stretch, left turn, then right, wait for the lift, go up. Her legs still not in her control, though she is trying to stand. The lift making her stomach knot and she is afraid she is going to rid her stomach of whatever could be in if. Thankfully the lift stopped and she is dragged through another hallway, her head is hanging watching the lights shine on the glossed floors. Everything is so clean, not like Jakku. She could hear more movement from others around her and noticed that the gleaming floor was now a metal grate. The sound of the troopers boots pounding in her ears, her sight going in and out.

They were still dragging her since she couldn’t get her footing right, her feet were now falling behind her worse since she was being dragged down metal stairs. She heard the trooper behind her say something but she couldn’t make it out. She knew he was talking to her, but it sounded like static her ears, fuzzy and incoherent.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her back and felt a shove, hard. The other two troopers just let go and she fell down the remaining stairs. Instincts kicked in and she tried to stop her fall but her hands restrained she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Her collar hit the last step and her head hit a crate.

She felt thick liquid dripping down the side of her face and knew she was bleeding. She wiggled her body so she wasn’t on her side, resting her back to the cool wall, her palms resting behind her back feeling the cold floor. Her head felt like it had been stomped by an AT-AT. She was having a hard time breathing, the air felt thick, like she was trying to breathe through water. She felt electricity in the air, it was familiar but she couldn’t quite remember from where. She tried to see what was going on, but all she saw was shapes. She heard screams, one male and one that sounded female, and saw a blur of white bring thrown across the large space. Another scream pierced her ears, this one so much closer than the others. Suddenly there was silence other than a faint sound of someone choking. She looked up and saw a storm trooper hovering in the air reaching for his neck choking. It looked as if he was trying to tear away an invisible rope. She came to the sudden realization the feeling in the air, the trooper hanging in the air choking on an invisible rope, it was the monster. As soon as that realization came to her she heard a snap and the storm trooper went limp and fell from the air beside her.

She was trembling in fear, her eyes wouldn’t leave the troopers body beside her. He was dead, just like that. Rey wanted to scream… to cry… to vanish from this horrible nightmare. Her breath was starting to hitch in her throat, she couldn’t breathe, her chest tightening. A gloved hand was at her face stroking her cheek. She looked up and saw the monster in the mask. Before she scream in absolute fear, before she could even grasp everything that had just happened, she slipped into a welcoming black void where there was no pain, no fear, no Fist Order, and no Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kylo Ren*

He felt her before he even saw her. He vaguely noticed when Hux stormed off like a child who didn’t get a toy he wanted mumbling something about the foolishness of the force. Normally he wouldn’t let that disrespect go, verbally sparing the General was one of his favorite past times but today he was nervous. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he brought the girl to the Supreme Leader.

The first thing he noticed was she was being carried into the hanger by two storm troopers, her feet dragging behind her, her head hanging down. Had they knocked her out? Drugged her? Then the closer she came he felt the pain in the back of his head. He knew she was conscious and in intense pain. The force that surrounded her was disheveled and weak. Rage was bubbling within him, he knew he needed to gain control, if he didn’t he would destroy everything in the hanger using the force and his saber. He had done it many times when he couldn’t control the anger when he failed. The Finalizer had seen his blade and rage many many times.

He stood in front of his ship waiting for them to arrive with the scavenger. Relieved he hid his face behind a mask or they would see the fury building in his eyes with how she had been treated. Suddenly he saw the trooper behind her shover her in the back and she fell down the stairs. She couldn’t catch herself and had hit her head on the corner of a crate. Before he could control himself the two that were dragging her flew into the air hitting a tie fighter across the hanger. He heard their screams, their fear, it wasn’t enough, more punishment needed to be given.

Not moving from his ship he raised his hand towards the trooper that had shoved the scavenger, using the force he started to strangle the trooper. Kylo enjoyed knowing that his life was slipping away. He lifted the trooper off the ground and tightened his grip with the force and felt a snap through it. Satisfied he let go of the lifeless body and watched it crumple to the ground.

Quickly he made his way to the scavenger, she was bleeding and he could feel her pain. He could feel her screaming insider her head and he noticed she was having problems catching her breath. He was afraid that she was going into shock. He knew she had never gone though so much trauma in her lonely life. He could feel the electricity again as he touched her cheek. He was gentle with her, she had been through enough already while in his care and he waved his hand and she fell into a deep slumber.

He put his arms under her shoulders and her knees, lifting her to take her to his command shuttle. She was so light in his arms, he felt the faint pulse of her light and it cooled his anger, it made him went to protect her. She was so petite, a desert flower, shining like a kyber crystal in the darkness.

There was no work going on in the hanger, everyone had stopped to watch one of the scariest men in the galaxy carry the resistance scum like he was carrying her over the threshold after marriage.

Kylo stopped before boarding his shuttle, he knew they were all watching him, he knew they were curious even without sweeping their thoughts. He didn’t like it, he didn’t want his troops thinking he was weak. He turned his head towards the crowd. They all started to get back to work, quickly. They didn’t wish to end up like the two unlucky storm troopers who flew across the hanger, or even worse, the one that was splayed on the floor dead.

Kylo put the coordinates to where the Supreme Leader was hiding at the time, he never did stay in once place to long. It was war, and the Resistance would use the same strategies. They weren’t much different he thought, other than the fact that The Republic wished to keep things as they were. The rich stay rich and the poor and enslaved knowing their place. The First Order wanted order in the Galaxy, wanted true peace, but there were too many voices on the Senate. How could anything be for the better with so many voices, the richer planets getting more than the poor? It would just be better with just he FIrst Order, there would still be voices, but there wouldn’t be so many that drowned everything of importance for the Galaxy, not just for certain planets. Facts would be found, and the best solution for all would be put into place. The best for everyone, rich, poor, and slavery would be no more.

Looking over he watched as the girl slept. HIs emotions mixed with what could happen once they reached their destination. He was hoping that his Master would give her to him to do what he wanted.

He also wanted to know where she had come from, her being nothing but a scavenger, but so strong with the force. Who were her parents? They must have been force sensitive, they should have known their child would be as well. When he was in her mind he saw that she had been alone since childhood. Did the die? There were so many unanswered questions that she didn’t even seem to know the answers to. The questions didn’t stop running though his mind as she slept.

He was growing ever more nervous the closer and closer they got to Moraband. He thought of his Master and the things he was capable of doing to her. He could just want her dead. He still needed to map to Skywalker and thought of looking inside her mind while she was unconscious. As quickly he thought it he dismissed it. The piece to the last Jedi could be the only thing that kept her alive. She was more vital with the knowledge than without. Maybe he would be able to make his Master see reason. That she could be important to them. He would plead her case, offer to teach her the ways of the Dark Side. To make her a Knight of Ren.

He imagined how powerful she could become using the dark force. How powerful they could become together. HE would teach her how to tap into her anger, to will the force with it, and how much great it was than being a Jedi. He knew that she had enough to be angry about to draw from. He would be able to tap into her loneliness, the pain of everyone abandoning her, everyone but him. He would make her see that he was the one she could depend on, the one that could giver her anything she desired, that she would never want for again. The dreams that she had, he could give.

His mind was set, he would have to make the Supreme Leader see he was right, she could be a great ally. He would train her and no longer would he fail his master, not with her beside him. She could be the one that could help him rid himself of the light. If she were like him, he wouldn’t need the pull to the light, he could forget what he used to be, and grow to become what he was destined to be. To be as great as Darth Vader, to continue his legacy. With her he could claim his true birthright.

They were almost to their destination and he needed to prepare her to meet the Supreme Leader. He gently lifted her and laced her to the table at the back of the ship, closer to the medical. He didn’t wish to wake her, He wasn’t ready for a fight. Thought he knew that it wouldn’t be much of one with what she had already gone through. He turned her over and released the restraints that held her wrists together, the static between them tingling his hands as he did so, then replaced them with the straps on the table.

With her laid on the table he studied the wound on the side her head, dried blood caked the gash and soiled her face. He realized he should have tended it much sooner. He collected his medpac and found the bacta gel. He had to clean the wound before he could tend to it, he lifted her head gently to remove her hair from the buns. He didn’t like her hair up, it was too severe for her, her face was soft even though he knew she was anything but soft. She was a warrior.

His fingers started to mess with the leathers and pins that kept her hair up, struggling. He would have to take his gloves off to achieve his goal. Once his gloves were off he was able to unwrap the leather ties and remove the pins. He ran his fingers through her hair, it was cool to the touch and soft as vine-silk. He was lost in the motions of brushing her hair, it soothed his nerves. He didn’t even realize that she was awake, and was watching him.

*Rey*

Rey woke up feeling hands running through her hair. She didn’t move because she really didn’t want him to stop. She never knew the comfort such a simple action could bring. She opened her eyes finally and noticed the creature was the one doing it. She should have known, once she awoke she could feel the tickle that followed him. Her body was still in pain, her head felt as if had been split in two, and there was a burning in her collar. She knew if she moved the aches would just intensify. Instead she would just lay there, enjoy the tickle and the feeling of someone else’s fingers run through her hair other than her own. She had no energy to do anything else anyway. 

Suddenly it stopped and she knew he was staring at her seeing that she had woken up. She thought of the haunted brown eyes behind the mask. The way they could see into her mind, see into her soul. She was relieved she couldn’t see his face now, see his eyes.

“I have to clean and care for your wound. We will be at our destination before one.” He said the mask moving closer to hers holding hair out of the way of the gash. His voice mechanical again. She preferred it that way. With him so close at least she couldn’t feel his breath. Would it still feel like fire as it did earlier? If she hadn’t seen his face she would have sworn the beast behind the mask was an Arkanian dragon his breath made her skin so hot.

“Where are we? Where are we going?” She asked. She didn't really care anymore, in the back recesses of her mind she even hoped that he were taking her to some uninhabited planet to leave her on, or just put her out of her misery. She felt his fingers working on the gash on her head. She felt something cool being put on the wound and it felt nice.

“We are on our way for you to meet Supreme Leader.”

Fear again gripped her, she started to jerk against the restraints, bucking her body against the table. Adrenaline surged through her body and she barely felt the pain as she strained her muscles to get off the table. “Let me go!” She screamed. “I refuse!” He eyes closed, thrashing her head side to side. The metal table she was laying on was moving from her escape attempts. Suddenly there was a weight on top of her hindering her movement. The shock of him on top of her, straddling her made her stop with a quickness. She hadn’t even noticed him climb on the table.

She stared at her reflection in the visor of his mask and didn’t even recognize herself. She looked wild, her hair spread out around her, strands sticking to the sweat on her face. Her eyes wide. She noticed the blood that had dried upon her face. Her chest heaving, she didn’t recognize the face in the reflection. It wasn’t Rey. Rey who lived her life surviving, she would go hungry some nights but she always survived.

*Kylo Ren*

He watched as the girl started to struggle and saw the fear in her eyes. She started to thrash against her restraints yelling that she wouldn’t go. His gloves that were lying on the table darted past his face, the medpac was soon behind it which he had to dodge. She was using the force and if he didn’t stop her who knew what she would do, what she could do. He knew what could happen with an uncontrolled force sensitive, especially one that was so powerful.

He climbed on the table with cat like agility, his knees on opposite sides of her, his hands flat on each side of her face, he sat on her. He didn’t put much pressure on her, just enough that she would know he was there. She suddenly went still and stared at him. Her brow furrowed, confusion filling her features. She didn’t say anything, just stared at him. He could feel the electricity, more than ever it was radiating from her. He could see the force surrounding her, an aura of yellow. He could see his own dark red aura mingling, swirling with hers. Where it was combining was a dark orange. He had never seen anything like it, never had seen anything like her.

He needed though the girl that had shot at him on Takodana, the one that fought back so hard during her interrogation. He knew if she were to ever live through this meeting she would have to prove she could control herself. “Are you finished scavenger?” He disliked calling her that, but he had no other name for her. All the time he was in her head searching he hadn’t even learned her name. There were no memories that he had found of anyone in her life actually calling her by a name.

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving what would be his eyes if he weren’t wearing his helmet. Satisfied he sat up and gracefully removed himself from her and the table. He looked around for his gloves and the medpac. The ship wasn’t that large, they didn’t go too far from the table. Moving back beside her he looked in the pac when he found the injector he knew she would need to dull the pain. Removing it from the pac he saw her eyes grow large.

“What is that?” She asked, her voice weak.

“It's a pain killer. It will help.” He said as he put the injector to her arm and pressing a button. He heard her suck her breath through her teeth. He couldn’t help but smile, all the pain she had been through, all that she had suffered in less that 8 standard hours, and she is bracing for a simple shot.

“We don’t have much time before we land. I need you to be able to walk.” He told her.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his face. It was like she was in a trance.

He hadn’t even thought of anything being broken. He inspected her body, her legs, and ankles but saw no swelling. Going back to the locker that held the medpac and grabbed the scanner, he didn’t want to miss anything. Taking the scanner he started at her feet, they were so small. Then to her slim ankles, farther to her legs, they were strong. Moving the scanner farther up to her thighs, he noticed they were muscular, he was enjoying this more than he should and he knew it. To her hips, hips that moved to her small waist and flat stomach, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on the girl. He knew though that some nights she would go hungry, then go out into the harsh desert looking for anything that could get her a meal. Her ribs were next, moving upward to her breasts. His eyes lingered there a bit longer than they should have, they were bound with a wrap, he couldn’t tell their size, only that they weren’t very large, and he wondered how they would feel in his hands. Would she enjoy him touching her so intimately? Ashamed by his thoughts he kept the scanner moving, checking her right hand, it was so small compared to his own. He wondered if they were calloused from her hard life. Up her right arm, he noted the freckles on her golden skin. The short fine hairs on her arms raised towards his hand as he was making sure there were no broken bones. He moved to the left arm, he was grateful that he scanner hadn’t found anything. He didn’t know what the troopers had done to her before the hanger.

Thinking of the troopers and her treatment of her started to make his blood boil. Rage bubbling from inside him, he wanted to hurt them all over again. He was hoping that the two thrown across the hanger were suffering. A beep from the scanner brought him back to the girl, he was scanning her collar bone when the machine went off. He read the data, it was a fractured collarbone. He moved her tunic away from it and noticed dark bruising surrounding it.

“You’ve fractured your collarbone. There is nothing that can be done, only time can mend it, but the pain medication should help.” He said looking back at her face. He noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were escaping from the corners of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rey*

She was grateful when he left her side going over to the wall locker, she didn’t want to see herself in the reflection again. The woman she became from fear. Though anyone in their right mind would be afraid after all. She had just been told she was in route to be presented to the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

She felt his presence seconds later, he was at her feet, she could feel the tickle he always brought with him and without his gloves as a barrier the feeling was a bit stronger, not painful though. The electricity his hands brought moved up her right leg first, then her left. She closed her eyes not knowing what he was doing, not brave enough to look. She remembered how late at night she would see men at the outpost touching women, and how they would enjoy it. She knew what happened between a woman and a man and she wanted nothing to do with it. Especially not with this monster. She tried so hard to stop her eyes from watering, she felt his presence move up her legs, her thighs. A tear escaped her tightly clinched lids. The electricity moved over her stomach, it flipped and fluttered, she was afraid she was going to get sick. More tears found their way out of the corners of her eyes. She felt the electricity move to her breasts which it seemed to linger. Her lips started to tremble and she bit her lower lip to still them. She then felt the tingle on her arm, first her right, then left. She thought back on Jakku when late one night a man had followed her into her AT-AT, his rough hands all over her body, his breath sour with drink. She defended herself the best she could scratching his face and aiming her feet to all the soft spots on a mans body. He let her go and she scrambled away and ran before he could do more. He she couldn’t do that, she was still the beasts prey, one that couldn’t fight back. Trapped in a corner, or in her case tied to a table.

She heard a beep but refused to open her eyes knowing he still hovered over her. She felt his fingers moving her tunic. Oh Stars, please don’t let him rape me what all she could think. She couldn’t get the thought of this monster doing whatever he wanted to her. She remembered during her interrogation he had said it himself, that he could take whatever he wanted. She was afraid he was going to make good on his promise. 

“You’ve fractured your collarbone. There is nothing that can be done, only time can mend it, but the pain medication should help.” She heard the mechanical voice say.

Will this just end? The humiliation the pain, she was so tired. Wanted nothing more than to be back on Jakku, back to her life, back to waiting for the voice that said they would be back for her. She thought of Finn again, why didn’t I just go with him, why couldn’t I just listen? He tried to tell me she thought. More tears fell.

“Stop crying scavenger.” The beast said with the metallic voice.

Rey’s eyes snapped open, her head turning to look at him with hatred in her eyes. He was standing there nonchalantly putting his gloves back on. “You really are a monster aren’t you?” She couldn’t believe that after all she had gone through he had the audacity to tell her to stop crying. The self pity she was wallowing in was justified, but now it was Turing into hostility.

They were both silent for a bit, she was becoming uncomfortable with them just watching each other and the silence. “Do you always wear that ridiculous thing?” She had wanted to insult him, she had wanted to get under his skin like he did to her. She couldn’t believe with just one statement she had forget everything he had put her through. She knew he wasn’t done either, but she didn’t care. She was angry. She was used to being ignored, or called names, or even being pushed around before she had learned to defend herself. With everything she had been through in her life, to do to survive, she had learned to ignore things, people, but she couldn’t ignore him and infuriated her.

*Kylo Ren*

There she is he thought, the fighter that was on the Finalizer. He always heard about women and their emotions. All his life and all the women he knew were strong. He didn’t know all that many, but when he would think of strong women only one came to mind, his mother. He remembered growing up he would sometimes hear his mother cry in the other room, most of the time it was due to Han. When she cried about Han it was always the same, Han would come home for a couple day, they would fight, and he would leave again for months at a time. Those were the only times he had seen any weakness. When she would speak in front of an audience she demanded attention by her presence, her words were powerful, and people were in awe when she spoke. She was… is, an energy not to be messed with.

“Do you always wear that ridiculous thing?” He heard her ask, knowing she meant his helmet and mask.

“Yes.”

“Why” She asked.

He heard the curiosity in her voice, he didn’t mind telling her partially why. It would be good she knew something about him if he were going to try to get her to trust him. An apprentice should always trust their master. “There are many reasons, but the main reason is so my enemies can’t read me.” His answer was truthful, but he also wore it because his face wasn’t at all intimidating. He wanted to be feared, with the mask he was. Not many had seen him without it. He didn’t want them to start not taking him seriously. He was nothing but a teenager when the Supreme Leader started to train him. It was his master’s idea, telling him that nobody would listen to a child.

“Well it looks stupid.” She said.

Behind the mask he lifted his eyebrow at her remark and smirked. He slightly nodded his head towards her to acknowledge her statement.

She definitely had her courage back, he liked it. Her returned courage gave him a bit more hope now before their upcoming meeting. “Its time we land.” He said turning from her towards the cockpit. He listened behind him to make sure she wouldn’t start another fit. He was thankful when she didn't’.

*Rey*

She felt the ship land, it was gentler than she thought it would be, if she hadn’t felt the change in gravity she would think they were still in space. She was almost disappointed. He was a good pilot, his landings were much better than his own. She could fly, and well, or she wouldn’t have escaped the tie fighters on Jakku.

He was by her side soon after. “I’m taking you out of the restraints. I wish to warn you that there is no escape. If you run, you will die. If you fight, you will die. If you….”

“I know, I know! I die!” She snapped. Her eyes went wide at what she had just said, if her hands were free she would have slapped them over her mouth. She wasn’t sure where that had come from, and she was just ready for all of this to be over. Though still nervous of having to go before the Supreme Leader of the First Order she was ready to know her fate. She also wanted to get off the table, use her muscles and get those damn restraints off her.

He said nothing, just reached over and released her hands. She sat up and stared to rub her wrists, or stars it felt good. She would do anything to never have those blasted things on her again. She felt the pressure off of her ankles, her knees instinctively jerked to her chest. Her eyes darted around the ship looking for an exit. She realized there was no way she could escape now. She had no plans, no way to leave whatever planet she was on. Though she knew if she lived through this she would find a way. She was a survivor, no matter where she was, plus what planet could be worse than Jakku?

She swung her feet off the table and noticed his hand outstretched to help her down. Looking at his hand she turned her head up to his hidden face with her brow raised. There was no way she was going to take help from him. She didn’t want to touch him or that eerie tingle that came with it. He was still a monster, and he would devour her if given the chance. 

She went to gently get off the table, she would show him weakness, she didn’t want his help. Putting her palms on the table to help lower herself down pain shot through her collar, should and chest. Before she could stop she fell to her knees, pain shooting through her whole body, her eyes starting to water. Her hand shooting to where pain started from, she tried to control it, to make it stop.

Before she knew it he was kneeling beside her, his arm behind her back, his hand on her shoulder. She felt his chest on her other arm. It was an awkward embrace of sorts and with him so close it was hard to breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She felt his finger under her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes. The electricity seemed to be calming her, helping her forget the pain. It was that or it was the first time in her life someone was trying to take care of her. Of course she wasn’t too pleased that it was this monster, but it was sort of nice all the same.

She tried to see his eyes through the visor but it was just too dark. She wondered what she would see in his eyes, in his face. “Your mask is still stupid.”

All of a sudden she heard him laugh, she could feel his laughter reverberate from his chest down her arm. It sounded awkward behind the mask, though she wasn’t sure it would have sounded any less odd without it. He didn’t seem the type that laughed.

*Kylo Ren*

He saw the disaster that was about to happen before it did. As she tried to lift herself off the table he felt a sharp pain rip though his collar and shoulder. She had fallen to her knees, and before he even thought of what he was doing he put his arm around her to comfort her, sort of half an embrace. She was staring at the floor and he wanted to see her face, he lifted it up so he could see her hazel eyes. He could see the questions in them, he didn’t even have to read her mind, everything was written to the galaxy in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes and stared at him. “Your mask is still stupid.”

Her words sounded so much like a child when she said it, a smile crossed his lips and before he knew it he was laughing.

It had been so long since he laughed it was a strange sound in his ears. He noticed that she was actually smiling and was taken aback. She was pretty when she was defiant, even when she was afraid, but when she smiled she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could feel the force surrounding her, the light she emitted as it radiated throughout the ship. It was almost euphoric as it flowed through him. 

He never wanted to leave this moment, but he knew that they needed to go. He was sure Supreme Leader Snoke had already felt her presence, the light that shone around her. It never went well to keep his master waiting, especially since Kylo was bringing him a prize.

He put his hand under her elbow and helped her up. She winced with pain at the movement, but at least she wan’t fighting with him and it seemed that she could stand on her own. “We must go.” He said as he led her to the ships exit. He pressed the code and the ramp lowered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those that are reading and enjoying this story. Thank you for the Kudo's that have been received as well. I'm not very good at writing notes so that is why there won't be many.


	5. Chapter 5

*Rey*

The ramp lowered and a blast of hot dry air hit her face. She closed her eyes welcoming it, it felt much like the days on Jakku. Though opening her eyes she noticed it looked nothing like the planet she called hime. She saw a large dark temple in front of her. The planet was red, anything that wasn’t red was black, even the stone building seemed to glow red. It was frightening, she could see why the Leader of the First Order would call this home.

Fear started creeping back into her body, she couldn’t find the courage or strength to put one foot out in front of the other to disembark the ship. 

The beast placed his hand on her lower back, she could feel the tingle it brought and helped her find her strength. He may be a monster, but he has shown her a bit of compassion and he hadn’t killed her, yet. 

Her feet started moving when his did, wind and dust slapping her face, stinging it. She had to squint to deep the dust debris from getting into her eyes. The temple was surrounded by tall sharp intimidating mountains. Before she even realized they had entered the building, she was busy surveying the area around her. They walked over a stone bridge that carried them safely over a river of lava. She could see the heat rising from it as it stung her nose. She hadn’t realized that they had already made it to the building, the temperature dropping by at least 10 degrees. It was dark inside the building, the only light coming from the door they had just entered from and torches that lined the walls.

She was thinking of ways she could escape, she hadn’t seen any other shuttles than the one they had arrived on. There were plenty of places she could hide, but she didn’t know where she was other than it seemed treacherous. She knew nothing about the terra or what could lurk in the shadows. It would be a shame if she were able to get away from this creature who may kill her just to die from her thoughtlessness.

And Her thoughts drifted to what could be her upcoming death, that he may be the one that would do it. She looked at the beast and realized she didn't even know his name. This monster that had terrified her, that had treated her wounds, and had even comforted her, yet he may be her demise.

“What’s your name?” She asked as they walked through what seemed like an endless corridor. She figured if she were to die she at least wanted to know her killers name

“As long as you don’t fight or flee I have no plans to take your life scavenger”

That made her stumble. She hadn’t felt him inside her head and she got angry at him for assuming what was going through her mind, although it had been what she was thinking. “I never said you would.”

“You didn’t have to, you were concentrating on it so intently on you're impending doom I didn’t have to look into your mind. You were practically screaming it.” He said like she should already know. She couldn’t stand how smug he was, it infuriated her. She stomped her foot and quickened her steps to get father away from him.

*Kylo Ren*

She was soon ahead of him, and he saw no point in catching up with her or stopping her. If he needed to he would be able to use the force to stop any escape attempt, thought he didn’t relish the thought of it.

He kept waking behind her before he realized they were at his Master’s throne room. He stopped clearing his throat loud enough to get her attention. It worked, she stopped and turned around to look at him her face full of defiance, but he just tilted his head to the door motioning that they had arrived at their destination. He watched her amused as she stomped back towards him and stood in front of him, shoulders squared. She looked up at him, her chin set, fire blazing in her hazel eyes.

He wished he wasn’t wearing his helmet. He wanted to see the colors of her eyes without the hinderance. Her height didn’t even reach to his shoulders, if he had wrapped his arms around her and held her, her head would rest perfectly on his chest. He wanted to, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, feel her small frame pressed against his body. To swoop down and kiss those lips that were at the moment nothing but a defiant line set across her face, kiss her neck, nip at her earlobe. He wondered what her skin would taste like.

“Are we going to meet your all powerful supreme leader or not Beast?”

Her words broke his thoughts and made him remember why he was here. Just behind the door would change his future for better or worse. He closed his eyes, controlling all his senses, calming the force that swirled around him. He needed to be on his guard with this meeting more than before. Even when he had to face his master for his continuing failures he knew this was far more important. He needed her and he knew it. He knew what had happened between them, and even before there was a bond there was a link between them. From the first time he had seen her, was close to her he could feel it, and he knew she could feel it too. He didn’t want to lose that. Once he trained her to use the force he knew they would be stronger together than apart.

*Rey*

She stood there toe to toe with the monster, she knew she was being foolish and even acting like a toddler that didn’t get its way. He just made her so angry and frustrated, enough to forget at times that she was still his prisoner, that he could control her if he wanted to, put her back in restraints, anything he wanted to do really.

She looked at the large door, it was the only barrier from something so much worse than the monster in front of her. What was worse than a monster she thought?

She stepped away from him, the gravity of where she was setting in. He hadn’t said anything, it seemed like he was just waiting for her to calm down before he threw her to the rancors.

“Are you ready?”

His voice was stern, but calm. It was time, there was no way to procrastinate. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, it was as ready as she would ever be.

He pushed open the large door and put his hand on her back to lead her in. When she walked in she noticed a figure on the throne in the middle of the large room. It was hard to see features, light filtered behind him from the domed room, he was just a silhouette hiding in the shadows.

“Come in Child, let me see what my apprentice has brought.”

She noticed his hand when he raised it in the light, his fingers almost seemed translucent, his fingernails looked as they belonged more to an animal than a man. His voice was calm and gravely, and he spoke eloquently. He didn’t raise his voice, but she could hear it resonate in the chambers. She noticed the light piercing the skin of his small misshapen ears. She was nervous but also curious. She wasn’t expecting his voice to sound like someone she would associate with a grandfather. He sounded patient, but intimidating.

Her head turned towards the beast when he nudged her back to get her to walk forward. She glared at him, she imagined he was coaxing her to her own death THough she had already come to the conclusion that if she were going to die today she wouldn’t show fear, she wouldn’t beg, and if she could, she would fight.

She walked a few steps closer and stopped, hoping ti would be close enough. She held her hands in front of her and stared straight ahead. She didn’t look at eh silhouette, but tried to look through him. She saw when he stood up from his throne noticing how tall he was, so much taller than the beast that had brought her here. He walked over closer to her. She didn’t look up, her hands started to shake, she gripped them tighter hoping that neither noticed.

“You are younger than I would have thought. Finally I get to meet the girl who has given the Master of the Knights of Ren so much trouble.” She thought she heard amusement in his voice.

She didn’t say anything, didn’t move. She felt she were on a slave ship being examined before the sale.

“How old are you?” 

She almost didn’t hear him he had spoken so quietly. “I-I’m not sure.” She jumped from hearing her own voice, it was so loud within the circular chamber.

He was walking slowly around her, it wasn’t helping her nerves. “What is your name girl?”

“Rey.” She answered quietly as to not have it echo again. It didn’t work.

“Are you afraid?”

She didn’t answer keeping her eyes forward. Of course she was afraid she thought, she could die any second. She survived all that time alone just to die with no answers of her past, somewhere the only person that cared about her, that left her to wait for them on Jakku.

“Look at me girl!” 

She jumped at the volume of his commanding voice and looked up. She finally looked at him rather than trying to look through him. His clothes were old, she saw rips in the tunic and his black cloak. They were faded with age, just as she thought he would be. She finally saw his face and realized that he was faded with age much more than she could even imagine. He had no mask, he didn’t need one. The first thing he noticed was the deep scar that started just at his brown going to what she could assume was the top of his head, she really didn’t know due to how much taller he was than her. Pale blue eyes that were set deep in his skull, they were bright, she could her outline in them. She looked so insignificant in his eyes reflection. The skin on his face much like that on his hands, grey and almost translucent. His face with deep lines, at least on one side. The other side of his face looked as if it had melted, there were openings in his skin from his cheek to jaw line. His nose was a bit crooked, and his mouth was small and pursed. Staring at the being in front of her breath hitched in her chest.

“I’ll ask again, are you afraid?”

She nodded. She couldn’t lie, and anyone who stood where she was right now would be lying if they had said no.

She watched as he walked away from her towards the monster, and he stood straighter at his master’s approach.

*Kylo Ren*

He watched as his master lifted out of his throne and walked towards the girl, he felt her fear, but she didn’t move as Supreme Leader closed in on her. He couldn’t see her face, but noticed she didn’t look up.

“You are younger than I would have thought. Finally I get to meet the girl who has given the Master of the Knights of Ren so much trouble.”

He knew that was said just to remind him of his latest failures. Any time his master had a chance to remind him of such he would. He scowled at the thought.

“I’m not sure.” She said, he had noticed a small twitch from her. Was he in her mind? Searching through her life? Seeing all her loneliness and the pain she had endured throughout her life as his master had done to him so long ago.

“Rey.” She said quietly, it still echoed through the room.

Her name, he now knew her name. He no longer had to call her girl, or scavenger. It fit her well remembering the yellow aura that swirled around her.

He noticed her jump, he knew Supreme Leader was in her head, searching. He wanted to stand beside her, to try to give her some strength. He knew that she was running low on it. She hadn’t eaten since he didn’t know when. He hadn’t thought of feeding her, giving her water, damn! He hadn’t even let her use a refresher to relieve herself this entire time. He couldn’t believe he had neglected her so harshly and it bothered him. She was a prisoner though, there was no reason to treat her civilly, though he had called her his guest.

He saw her nod, answering questions from his master that only she could hear. Supreme Leader started towards him and he straightened his posture to attention. 

“Train her in our ways, I will call upon you when I deem it is time to see her progress.”

Kylo Ren let out a silent breath of relief that he hadn’t realized he was holding. What if she refuses? He had seen how stubborn she was, what if she wouldn’t be taught, what if she would never join their mission with the First Order? “And if she refuses Master?”

“Then kill her.” He said waiving his hand and going back to his throne passing Rey like she didn’t even exist anymore.

Kylo collected his prisoner and left the large chambers. She didn’t fight him when he put his hand under her elbow to guide her out of the ominous room. Now all he had to do was make her see why she needed to let him teach her, if she had any care for her life she would need to listen. He led her out of the corridor that they had entered from and led her to living chambers deeper in the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this, given kudos, as well as subscribed. :)


	6. Chapter 6

*Rey*

“Then kill her.” The words repeated in her head. If she wanted to the live there was no choice, she would have to serve the beasts master. Unless, of course she could find a way to escape. She wasn’t dead yet, the beast would have to sleep at some point, she would sneak away then. Take his ship and run far far away. That is if he didn’t keep her locked up all the time. Oh Stars! She was a prisoner, she will have to stay in a cell, locked up. There would be no chance for escape.

She was so lost in thought she hadn’t even paid attention to where they were going, she was being led by him and didn’t even know where they were. She vaguely remembered turning at one point, maybe even a couple times, but couldn’t be sure. How would she escape when she wasn’t even paying attention to how she got where she was.

They entered a small room, it was also lit by torches on the walls, she also noticed a bed, a small table and couch, it wasn’t the cell she had expected to be sent to.

“Rest, use the bed if you wish. The refresher is just through that door, use it if you need.” She heard from his mechanical voice.

The bed looked delightful, she had never slept in an actual bed before. She had a pallet on Jakku but it was made from anything soft she could find which wasn’t much, it was lumpy and flat in most places. Then suddenly it dawned on her what a refresher was. She had been holding her bladder for ages and she ran for the door and stood in the doorway confused. There was no pot or bucket to reliever herself, not even a hole in the floor. There was a glass box in the corner of the room, a chair of some sort in the other corner, and a faucet with a bowl under it on the wall.

She felt him behind her, the tickle he brings with his presence. “The chair, lift the top.”

She ran into the room slamming the door behind her and lifting the seat. Once she finished she stood up and heard the seat whoosh behind her, it made her jump. She watched the water flow down the sides of the bowl and thought of what a waste of something so precious. She went to the faucet and lifted the handle , clear cool water flowed freely. She realized her mouth felt like she had eaten half the sand of Jakku. She tilted her head and put her lips to the flowing water. It was bliss as she drank, the cook water over he lips. She drank for minutes until she felt full with it.

Her stomach started to bubble and churn, she moved quickly over to the toilet and emptied her stomach. She sat there on the floor resting her head on the cool edge of the porcelain. She wasn’t even sure she had enough energy to stand up. She laid down on the hard cool floor and slept.

*Kylo Ren*

He hadn’t even thought about her not knowing what a toilet was. He had always had such comforts throughout his life, and when he hadn’t such as in battle he had trained his body as well as being a man helped.

He unlatched his helmet and pulled it over his head. The fresh air was nice. He had grown used to his helmet, it was like a second skin that he was normally comfortable in. It gave him confidence. He sat on the couch, setting his helmet on the table. With his elbows on his knees he eld his head in his hands.

He was relieved of given the chance to train the girl… No, not the girl, Rey. if she valued her life she would learn from him, she would call him master. He looked towards the door, she was still in there. He wondered if she was hiding from him. He went to the door and knocked, there was no answer. There was no escape from the refresher so he wasn’t worried she had tried to run. She was most likely ignoring him.

“Rey?” He asked opening the door, it was the first time he had said her name out loud since learning it. He saw her small form sleeping on the floor and lifted her up taking her to the bed in the other room gently placing her in it. He watched her as she slept, just as he did on Starkiller base. Her face was peaceful, there was no fear, anger, or defiance. He knew it wasn’t good for her to be so bold towards him, when he did start training he would be able to tolerate such behavior. 

He sat on the bed next to her, exhaustion hitting him. Normally he didn’t get much sleep but just being around this girl was like trying to maneuver his ship through the kessel run. She was physically, mentally and emotionally draining.

Getting up to make sure the door was secure and there were no sharp objects in the room, or anything that she could use as a weapon to kill him in his sleep if she were to wake before him. He stretched on the couch, his legs hanging over the side he closed his eyes. He could see how she looked when she smiled at him. He fell asleep with her image burned into his mind.

When he woke and saw she was still sleeping he stretched the cricks from sleeping on the small space. He didn’t know how long he slept but he felt better. He walked over to the bed looking down at his new acquisition. She was so small, looked so fragile, though he knew better. She was a survivor, a fighter and once she was his apprentice and once she learns to use the force she would be so much more.

He needed to get them fed and away from this place as soon as possible. Being at the sith temple made the force within him stronger, there was no denying it, but he didn’t wish to be around his master more than needed. With Snoke so close he knew he could feel his unease that the light still called to him as Rey called to him. He had to do something to erase it completely.

He ordered food from the droid at his door and went to the refresher to shower. He preferred staying on the Finalizer, everything was clean, sanitized. His quarters were clean here, but dust still seemed to get in no mater how far inside the belly of the temple they were. As he showered he felt that she had woken up. His collar started to throb with pain, and he felt… excitement? Damn! He realized she was going to try to escape.

He quickly left the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and jerked open the door. He saw her by the entrance, the face of the pad had been removed and wires exposed. She jumped at the sound of the door, turning to seem him her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright pink.

*Rey*

She awoke with a soreness in her shoulder remembering all that had happened that put her in this strange place and situation. Meeting with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and him ordering her death if she didn’t comply. Being on the ship with the monster, the confusion of his actions, him tending her wounds, hearing him laugh the strange mechanical sound. Being shoved down the stairs after being dragged to the hanger. The interrogation where she saw the monster without his mask, his handsome features and deep brown eyes.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. She heard running water from the refresher and again was in wonder how someone could waste such a precious resource. Suddenly she jumped out of the bed realizing this was her chance. She ran to the pad to the door and tried to pry it loose with her fingers but it wouldn’t budge, the only thing it did was bloodied her fingertips which made trying to lift the face of the pad more difficult.

She frantically looked around for anything she could use as a wedge but the room was bare. She felt defeated and rested against the door. She then noticed the small table, it was wood. She hurried to the table and started to knock the leg hard on the stone floor. Pain shot through her shoulder every time she hit the table to the floor but after a few times it finally broke. It wasn’t perfect but it might be enough to pry the face of the pad off.

She ran back to the door trying to fit the wood wedge into the corner to pry it up, hitting the top of it with her hand. She gnashed her teeth from the pain and frustration. Finally it slipped between the wall and pad, she couldn’t believe it, she had done it! Prying the pad face up and exposing the wires below her excitement grew. She would get the door open, find her way out and steal his ship. She would finally be free of the monster and his master.

She heard a loud bang as the door to the refresher slammed open and she saw him. She was in shock of being caught, she was in more shock when she saw him of his state of undress. He stood dripping with water wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. If she were shocked at what he looked like without his mask she was even more so without his clothes! She had known he was tall, but his thin figure carried no fat. His wide chest narrowed perfectly to his muscled stomach, the crease of his hips forming a V towards a patch of black hair that lead to….

Oh stars Rey! Don’t think about where that hair leads to. She felt her face burning from her thoughts and where her eyes were roaming. He stomach started to do flips and she thought she was going to get sick again, but she couldn’t move and it was just from the shock of being caught. It had been so perfect, she would have gotten away, and it unnerved her with him standing there, staring at her with those haunted eyes. She had to get away from him, the sooner the better.

She needed a weapon then remembering the broken table leg. She gathered all her courage, she would need to do what she had to do to survive. She was a prisoner that needed to escape her cell, but mostly her capturer. She quickly reached for the piece of wood on the floor and rushed him holding it above her head ready to stab him. As she started to bring her arm down to pierce him she felt the crushing strength of his hand around her wrist forcing her to drop the makeshift weapon. Just before he used her wrist to turn her around and raising her arm behind her, she could have sworn there was a smirk on his face.

He had won, when she tried to struggle against him he would force her arm up further causing pain to shoot through her shoulder. The image of him smirking ran through her head, it pissed her off.

*Kylo Ren*

He watched as she rushed him, a piece of wood in her hand ready to stab him. A smile flashed on his face, she was quick but not quick enough to stab Kylo Ren. he grabbed her wrist and the makeshift weapon fell to the floor. He spun her around and lifted her arm behind her back so she couldn’t escape. He felt the anger radiate from her, it just fueled him further. It would be easy for her to choose the Dark Side fi she were to keep on the path she was on. He would just need to teach her how to use the force, manipulate it to do her will… to help him do his.

He dipped his mouth beside her ear, electricity from the link they shared tickled him lips. He wanted nothing more than to nip her ear with his teeth. “That was foolish, I could kill you if I wanted. I could snap you in half without even touching you… if I wanted.”

He didn’t want to hurt her this way, and he didn’t want her to fear him, she was his apprentice after all, but she had just tried to kill him.

With the excitement and her so near he could feel her lust stirring. She was so near, the smell of her skin, she didn’t smell clean, but not dirty either, she smelled natural. Her hair was soft against his face. He wondered if she had ever been with a man when he noticed she was trembling. “Why are you shaking Rey?” He asked, wanting to hear it was because he was so close and that she felt the same desire that he did.

*Rey*

She felt his breath at her ear, tickling it with his magic. Her breathing was short and erratic from all the excitement of her trying to kill him, as well as him being so close. Her stomach still fluttering, churning, her skin growing warmer. She felt like her body was screaming at her in pain, and something else. She wasn’t sure of what though.

“That was foolish, I could kill you if I wanted. I could snap you in half without even touching you… if I wanted.” He had whispered in her ear. Her eyes closed to his melodic voice and she had to stop herself before her body seemed to have a mind of its own and lean into him. She just wanted these unknown feelings to stop. Though it could stop, and she knew it, just by the words he spoke and she knew he was right. He could kill her and they would stop, just like he had killed the man in the hanger. He was on the other side of the hanger when he choked the life out of one of his own Troopers. If he could do that to one of his own he wouldn’t think twice of killing her.

She started to shake, she couldn’t help it. She tried to make her body stop but it wouldn’t listen to her. Pain, fear, and the unknown racked through her body.

“Why are you shaking Rey?” His voice husky in her ear.

She didn’t know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. “I surrender.”

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she was being spun around to face him, his hand lifting her chin to look up at him. She surprised when his lips came down crashing upon hers. His lips were so full, so soft but being pressed so hard upon hers. She stood there rigid and unmoving, she didn’t know what to do. The monster was kissing her. She could feel his arms around her back, her hands on his chest and the charge between them was so strong. Suddenly her thoughts went back to Jakku and the man who had snuck into her AT-AT trying to touch her, the man who had tried to rape her. She used all her strength to push him away, she didn’t want to be raped by this monster, she would rather die.

She felt him release her, the tickle gone, the sickness in her stomach fleeing as well. Now there was just fear. Her eyes darting around the room trying to find somewhere she could run, even with the knowledge that she had nowhere she could go. She hadn’t gotten far enough with the door for it to actually open for her or she would have been long gone. If he wanted to take her she would have no choice, she wouldn’t make it easy for him though. Her body was screaming at her in pain, the pain killers wearing off, fire traveling the right side of her body. ‘You know I can take whatever I want.’ She heard inside her head. It was what he had said to her when he first captured her. It felt so long ago but she knew it couldn’t have been more than 2 days or less.

He was standing there, still mostly naked, though she didn't see him as she did just minutes earlier. His muscular figure didn’t hold her in a trance now, there was no embarrassment in looking at his body. Her eyes moved to his face, his hair still wet, drops of water dripping on his shoulders. His face held no emotion, at least until she looked into his eyes. She saw what she could only describe as desperation in them, and so much sadness. It made her want to reach out and comfort him.

Where did that crazy notion come from she wondered Comfort him? The monster? What would a monster need to be comforted from? She needed to remember that even without the restraints she was still a prisoner.

“We leave within the hour.” He said as she watched him return to the refresher and close the door behind him.

She was so confused, everything he did confused her, nothing he did was predictable.

“And don’t think about escaping Rey.” She heard from behind the door.

Stars! She completely forgot that all she had to do was find the correct wiring to disable and open the door. She stared at the door, not moving an inch, hope draining from her mind and soul.

*Kylo Ren*

He went back into the refresher to dress warning her not to try and escape again. His thoughts on what had just transpired, with two words she undid any composure he had in the situation. He couldn’t get the feel of her lips from his, her tiny body against his. Her lips didn’t respond to his kiss and he could feel her confusion, then her fear. Her small hands pushing against his chest to get away from him, to make him stop.

He saw the terror in her face, her body. Damn! Apparently he had read everything wrong but he could have sworn that he had felt her lust. It radiated from her.

Dressed he left the refresher and saw that she didn’t try to escape, she hadn’t even moved from the spot he had left her in. He walked by her without even looking her way and went to collect their breakfast, it was simple, fruit and bread, and took it to the bed since the table was now destroyed.

He finally looked at her, she needed to eat. “Rey?” His voice mechanical. Him saying her name seemed to snap her out of her trance. She looked at him and looked so defeated, so lost. He wanted to go to her to hold her and let her know that he would never hurt her. Unless he was ordered to kill her… No, he wouldn’t allow that to happen, he would make her learn, make her see how foolish it would be if she refused.

“Eat, we must leave soon.” He told her.

She went to the bed and he noticed that she tried to stay as far away from him as possible. He watched as she took some bread and ate it silently. He remembered all the experience he had with women and went back to the one he knew best, his mother. She couldn’t be made to do anything she didn't want to do, and Rey was just as headstrong as the General. He would have to think of something different, he would need her trust. He preferred it that way anyway, especially since an apprentice need to trust their master, and vice versa.

He sat on the bed opposite of her, “Rey?” He saw her jump. “I don’t know what came over me, it will never happen again.”

She looked up at him, he could feel the conflict in the force, even see it in her eyes.

“Please don’t call me that,” she said in an irritated voice.

He smiled behind the mask, at least she wasn’t completely broken. “It is your name is it not?” he asked her.

“Yes, but reserved to be spoken by people that I don’t despise,”

It was working, he just needed to press the right buttons. He knew she didn’t hate him like she thought she did remembering the feelings that she had emitted towards him. “We will eat, you will bathe and we will go. I can’t have you weak and making my command ship smell like I just transported a pack of tauntauns.”

The fire returned to her eyes, she bit into the Karvasa fruit she was holding. “Let me tell you something monster. If you would have just left me to be with my friends then your precious ship wouldn’t even had a dirty scavenger on it.” She said with her mouth full, chewing and talking at the same time. “And another thing,” another bite, “oh stars, what is this? It’s amazing!” She said looking at the fruit in her hand, then back at him wiping the juice from the corner of her mouth. “You have a stupid mask.”

He knew that whatever spell she was under it was now broken. He smiled, he had gotten her back, now he just needed to find a way to make her see him as a man, not a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

*Rey*

She was enjoying being under the falling water now realizing the intrigue of a water shower, though she still felt guilty about bathing in water. She used his soap, it reminded her of the forest of Takodana she wasn’t sure how she felt thought smelling like her captor. He had given her another shot for her pain before she went to the refresher which she was grateful for. Thinking about it there was a lot that she should be grateful for that the monster had provided since she had been captured, though he was the reason she was in here in the first place. All she wanted to do was get the little droid to the resistance and go back to Jakku and wait for her family to come back for her.

She thought about Finn and wondered where he was, if he was doing well on the trade ship he was going with. About Han and Chewie, surely with them being heroes they would know where the resistance base was and would have gotten the little droid safely where he belonged. Would the resistance get to Luke Skywalker? She hoped so, she would listen to the stories in town by the older generation of when the Empire tumbled. Stories of the last Jedi warrior, Princess Leia, and the smuggler Han Solo. She would go to her AT-AT and have dreams of her own adventures. Now she was on her own adventure and just wanted to be back home.

A knock on the door made her come back to reality, leaving the embrace of the warm water, she dried herself and put on her clothes. Now that she was clean, really clean she could smell that her clothes weren’t, that they did indeed smell bad. She wanted to put her hair up in the buns she was so used to wearing but didn’t have the leather ties anymore. She used her fingers to get the tangles out of her hair the best she could and tried to keep her hair slicked back so her locks wouldn’t fall in her face.

When she opened the door she saw him pacing the small room, his cap billowing behind him. He looked like a caged animal looking for an escape.

“We’ve got to go, and fast.”

She had known she wanted to leave, but didn’t understand the sudden urgency. “Huh?”

“I’ve got the get to General Hux before he destroys any more planets.”

She had no idea what he was talking about. General Hux and destroying planets? Could the First Order do that? She had heard stories and read the histories of the Death Star and Alderaan but it was illegal throughout the galaxy to have a weapon of that magnitude.

*Kylo Ren*

While Kylo was trying to think of ways to gain the girls trust he got an incoming message from Phasma informing him that General Hux had learned the coordinates of the resistance base and had plans to use the Starkiller.

He couldn’t let that happen if it were true. The First Order wasn’t supposed to work that way. They were supposed to help planets that needed it, to make the galaxy better, not destroy everything in its way. Yes, some killing was necessary but there were better ways, more diplomatic ways. At some point the General needed to learn that politics were at times better than destruction.

In his Impatience he knocked on the door hoping it would make her hurry. He had to move, he started pacing the room, it wasn’t big enough for him, it was nothing like his quarters on the FInalizer. He felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller by the second and if he didn’t leave soon he would go crazy.

He had to do something, he would rip the idea from the hateful man’s red head either by persuasion of a physical nature or the force. Hux wasn’t a simple minded man, but with the help of the dark side, and even his short time at the sith temple he was stronger and could invade the Generals mind.

He had his own plans for the princess, and if was true and the BB unit was with Han Solo then he would most likely also be with the resistance. Han would always stick around for at least a week until the arguing would start back up.

Pacing the ever shrinking room he heard her open the door.

“We’ve got to go, and fast.”

He noticed the confusion on her face, “Huh?”

“I’ve got to get to General Hux before he destroys any more planets.” He told her trying to make her see the urgency

Confusion crossed her face and he grabbed her hand dragging her behind him. When he noticed that she was having trouble keeping up he shortened his strides. 

Neither of them spoke in the hours it took to get to Starkiller, they were both in their own thoughts, both feeding on each others anxious energy. 

They landed in the hanger his dark mask looking down at her. “You stay behind me. Do not say anything no matter what is said to you. If a question is asked you will let me answer,” he told her. He knew that she was brave and headstrong, but he needed to let all on board understand that she was under his protection.

Her face twisted in disgust. “And you can’t do that either.” He told her. He needed them to see him in control. If they saw anything but obedience there would be trouble from the officers, and especially Hux. Once everyone knew that she was his apprentice it could be different, she wouldn’t be seen as a desert rat. He knew it wouldn’t take long for everyone to learn she was off limits, the storm troopers and crew didn’t have much more to do than train and talk when not in the field.

He heard her sigh and she nodded.

*Rey*

She knew he was right, this was his element, his home, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. She watched him as he strode to the door, he was back in his masked helmet, drawn to his full size and very intimidating. He was transformed back to the creature in a mask, but she couldn’t forget how he treated her. How he held her trying to sooth her when she was in pain. How it must have been him that laid her in the bed finding her asleep on the refresher floor. Her thoughts were mainly on everything that had happened in her life in the past days and the man that stood before her. The monster that put her through so much pain during their first meeting, then went out of his way to ease her pain later. This monster that says he in such a hurry to save a planet. Wasn’t the First Order about destruction of anything that didn’t agree with their propaganda? Who was he really? The Supreme Leader had called him Master of the Knights of Ren, was he just a warrior? There were so many unanswered questions about everything around her, about everyone around her.

Just before he dialed the code for the ramp to lower she stopped him. “Wait,” He stopped and glanced behind him. “What do I call you?” She still didn’t know who he really was, didn’t know his name.

“Master.” His mechanical voice said.

She snorted, there was no way she would call him that, she had no master, she may be a prisoner, but she wasn’t a slave. “You mean Monster?” She said with a sneer.

“Rey…” He said in a warning tone.

She just sighed. At least she wasn’t in restraints this time.

She watched as he opened the ramp and went down, apprehension filled her, her legs felt heavy and didn’t want to move. It was almost like being in the forest when he had her trapped, but this time it wasn’t him, it was her nervousness being surrounded by so many hostiles, so many that saw her as an enemy.

Finally her legs moved, he was already ahead of her talking to a trooper in chrome. Going down the ramp she heard someone yell. “Escaped prisoner!”

She watched as troopers gathered, blasters pointed at her, she heard a shot and saw that it came from a blaster pointed straight at her, but didn’t feel anything. She had squeezed her eyes shut expecting to be shot but there was nothing. She opened her eyes to a blaster bolt hovering in the air just inches from her chest. The beast was beside her in no time, he put his hand on the small of her back, she could feel the tickle from his touch. It put her at ease. She didn’t particularly like that his touch comforted her, it wasn’t natural that his creature could do this to her.

“This is my apprentice, I her Master!” His mechanical voice boomed through the hanger, menacing and demanding respect and fear. “To anyone that feels it necessary to attempt her life will answer to me.” She saw that he was staring at the storm trooper in silver.

She watched as all the troopers look around and lower their blasters, she let out a breath that she was holding, but then she looked at the round that was still at her chest. An instant reminder that her life could be over just like that.

The Monster guided her away from the ship and flicked his hand towards the blaster round, it changed direction and hit the trooper who had fired upon her. He continued to guide her out of the hanger.

*Kylo Ren*

He knew Captain Phasma wouldn’t be pleased that another of her troopers would be put in medbay at his hands, she was good at what she did, teaching and commanding the First Order troopers. But now it was clear to everyone that Rey was off limits.

He heard footsteps coming up beside him and knew she would say something about the incidents and after they got their pace in step she did. “You know Ren, if you keep killing and injuring our soldiers we will never win this war.”

He grinned behind his mask, the Captain and he would butt heads at times but the had one thing in common. They both couldn't stand Hux. “I sincerely apologize Captain, you know I’ve been working on my anger management.” He glanced at Rey to see how she was taking everything and was surprised that she was doing exactly as he told her to. She was looking straight ahead keeping a straight face. He knew she was listening but not loud enough from him to hear without invading her mind and he wasn’t going to do that to her again.

“Yes Ren, everyone knows that isn’t your strongest area. We must discuss the matter at hand once you’ve dropped your… Apprentice in her quarters, then we can meet.” The captain said.

He didn’t like the questioning tone the captain had towards Rey, and he also knew that time was of the essence. “We will go to my quarters Captain, this needs to be discussed immediately and in private.” Phasma nodded. They both knew that practically everywhere had security, hardly anything was private, even the Captains quarters were kept under surveillance. His own quarters may have once been bugged but he had demolished everything during his fits of rage refusing replacement of anything other than furniture which he always inspected thoroughly.

The three walked in silence until they reached his quarters, dialing the code the doors lifted open.


	8. Chapter 8

*Rey*

Ren… His name was Ren. She did exactly as he said, she tried to show no emotion, no surprise when she heard the two bantering with each other. This woman wasn’t intimidated by him and treated him as an equal. What kind of relationship did these two have? The kind that went to cantinas and drank together? She tried to not smile as she pictured the two of them sitting in Maz’s bar trying to figure out how to drink Ebla Beer without taking off their helmets.

They arrived at his quarters, walking in she couldn’t hide her shock. The walls looked as if a wild beast had been caged in the room, the walls looked as if a Rancor clawed the walls trying to dig an escape. Other than the destruction of the room it was sparsely furnished, there was a large black metal desk in the middle of the room, a plush black chair that sat across of it. A black leather couch to the right of her and a black metal table sat in front of it.

She felt his touch removed from her lower back, the gentle tickle retreating with his hand. She almost missed it. She looked up at him and he gestured for her to sit, which she did and practically melted in its softness, running her hands side to side just to feel the soft leather on her finger tips. The Captain and Ren went to his desk to talk thought they didn't even sit. She tried to listen but between the two sounding like machines more than human and them speaking in such low tones she could only pick up a few words here and there. Her hands still running up and down the couch watching them. She saw Ren look at her periodically, at least she though he was, she couldn’t tell when he was wearing that stupid mask.

The captain turned to leave, not even glancing her way as she passed, but she watched the captain. The two seemed so familiar with each other, were they at one time lovers? Were they still lovers? Something about the thought didn’t sit right, it made something within her bubble with a hint of anger. That couldn’t be right though, these were her enemies. She needed to remember that. She shook off her thoughts and emotions when she noticed him walking towards her. He held out his hand. Why did men always do that? She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow standing up without his help.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

She knew he was talking about her collar and it did hurt a little, the shot he gave her earlier had been wearing off, but she didn’t want to let him know. “What happened to the wall? Did you keep a Rancor as a pet?” She asked.

“Its part of my anger management.” He replied.

She almost smiled, it almost sounded like a joke, if it weren’t so terrifying at the same time.

“I’ve got business to take care of.” She could hear resolve in her voice. “The refresher is just through there,” he said motioning towards the back of the room. “Can you read?”

“Of course I can read.” She said defending herself. “What? Just because I’m a lowly scavenger you assume I can’t read.” She couldn’t believe his arrogance.

“Rey, I didn’t mean it that way.”

She didn’t want him saying her name, he was her captor not her friend. He had taken her from her friends, those she would allow to call her by her name, he had been doing fine calling her scavenger. “It sure did sound like it Ren.”

She heard him sigh, distorted behind the mask, just like everything behind the mask. He walked to the desk and pulled out a book.

“Whats that? Beginners guide to being a sleemo?” She flung the insult at him as she snatched the leather book from him.

“No, this is a journal written by a young Jedi named Skywalker.”

She felt a twinge of guilt at her rough handling of the journal. This was written by the hero of the rebellion of the Empire. Luke Skywalker, the legend. “How did you get Luke Skywalker's journal?”

“It’s not Luke’s.”

She didn’t understand, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Luke wasn’t the first Skywalker you know, he isn’t the only Skywalker legend. This is Luke Skywalker's fathers journal, I would like you to read it while I’m off to save the galaxy.”

She snorted. He was trying to make himself sound like a hero, which when she thought about it if he were to save a doomed planet wouldn’t he be?

“I will return as soon as I can Rey” He told her. 

She watched him as he walked out the door. He hadn’t told her not to try and escape or any other threats to her life. She didn’t understand him at all. She wanted to see him as the enemy, he caused her pain, physical and emotional. He could kill her at any time that he wished but instead he asked about her welfare. She thought about him standing with only a towel around his waist, water dripping down his pale skin, droplets trailing down his stomach to the V of a trail of dark hair. The thoughts made her skin warm, her stomach flipping again. She didn’t understand why she would feel sick being close to him or even thinking of him. He revolted her to the point of physical illness.

Sitting on the couch she opened the journal and started to read.

She was on her third time reading the journal when the doors lifted open and Ren had walked in. She watched as he strode past her not even looking at her, she could feel the anger surrounding him, sparking in the air. She watched as he walked towards the desk noticing for the first time that his saber was in his hand. It ignited and she jumped, the red unstable blade coming to life was just as she remembered in the forest, crackling and humming with menacing fierceness. She sat and watched as he slashed at the desk turning into a heap of metal pieces melting on the floor. This was the monster she remembered. His sudden act of violence made her remember the fear she felt on Takodana when he held his lit saber to her face, treating her with the deadly weapon. She knew then that she could never let her guard down with this man, he was unstable, just like his weapon.

She watched his back, not wanting to move or make a sound just in case his anger wasn’t spent, he didn’t want his wrath on her.

*Kylo Ren*

He stood there looking at the demolished desk. He was reliving the meeting he had with Hux, the smugness the General always had. He had stopped the destruction of D’Qar temporarily but if he couldn’t recover the main players of the resistance, and only then would he be able to save it.

He could feel her distress behind him, but it couldn’t have been helped, he had to destroy something, release the anger that welled so deep inside him. Snoke would have punished him if it was Hux, for some reason Supreme Leader wanted to keep the son of a bitch alive, and he had already done enough to Phasmas soldiers.

He needed to get off this death planet and go back to the Finalizer. He needed to come up with a plan to gather the officers of the resistance. To collect her.

He turned and looked at Rey, she was sitting on the couch, her knees up to her chest staring at him. Her face wasn’t showing any emotions, but he knew through the force that she was frightened by what she had just witnessed, frightened by him. He would handle that later though, he needed to finish with the resistance.

“We are leaving.” He told her. He knew she could feel his anger, the rage that swirled inside him. He was the master after all, her the apprentice, it was time they started acting like it.

“Ren?” she asked, her voice small.

“Master! Damn it Rey! When you address me you address me as MASTER!” He yelled striding to her. He would start her training now, starting with protocol between the two of them.

He noticed her knuckles whitening holding the journal, her hazel eyes burning, chin set. “I will not!” She said through gritted teeth. “There are many things I call you, but Master? That will never happen.”

He smiled, she wanted to fight? He would give her one, maybe even a wager. “You still wish to kill me?”

“Yes.”

This is good he thought. “How about a wager?”

She looked at his with curiosity, and he could see the apprehension on her face, feel it in the force. 

“We spar, if I win you call me master.”

He would win, but she was defiantly thinking about it. “And if I win?” She asked.

He thought about it and knew the only thing she wanted was to get back to Jakku, to wait for a family who would most likely never come back for her. “I take you to Jakku.”

*Rey*

She knew she wouldn’t be able to win a fight with him, but she would have to try. She would have to try. She would try anything to get out of this monsters grasp. To go back to her life on Jakku. Sure she would go to sleep at times with an empty stomach but that was better than being held by a mentally unstable monster who could kill her without even touching her. She could be walking to that fate when they fight.

“I accept.”

“Come with me then.” She could hear the amusement in his voice and was determined to win. 

She followed him to a large room with a variety of weapons hanging on the walls. She saw blasters, axes, swords, staffs, anything that could be used in war.

“Choose your weapon Rey.” He said, his hand motioning towards the wall of war. She went to the wall considering her choices she set the journal on the floor and lifted a staff from it’s hooks. She spun it in her hands feeling the weight of it, the balance. She noticed that the top was too heavy and replaced it. She chose another and pun it as she did the first, the weight was lighter and it balanced well. She had found the weapon that would help her get back to Jakku.

She stood in front of him, his size looming over her. What have I gotten myself into she wondered? “Take off your stupid mask Ren.” She said it to try to get under his skin, but to her surprise he did. She still couldn’t get over how boyishly handsome he was, how his thick dark locks fell over his brow. Her stomach flipped when she wondered how soft it would be if she ran her fingers through it.

She saw him smile and didn’t like it. He knew he had the advantage and she needed to focus. She should have never told him to take off his helmet.

He dropped his helmet to the floor with a thunk which brought her back to what she should be concentrating on. He brought up his saber, a smirk still on his face. He wasn’t even taking this seriously, well she would get that smile off his face she thought. She swung, and he parried the attempt. He retaliated and swung his saber at her. The force of the blow sent a painful jolt through her arms and made her stumble backward. Just as she regained her balance he struck again, and didn’t stop, he just coming at her with wide swings that she would deflect, and made her back up with each hit. Suddenly she felt the wall pressing against her back, she was trapped, she had nowhere to go, though she wasn’t going to give up. She broke the connection between her staff and his saber, ducking and swinging her staff to catch him at the back of his knees. She saw him stumble and rolled away from the wall. He had gained his balance by the time she was getting back to her feet, his saber pointed at her face.

Her body was screaming at her, her collar felt like it was on fire. Her breathing was hard, and it felt as her lungs were about to burst. She looked at him past his light saver and he was smiling. She couldn’t believe it, the smug son of a blaster hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“So Rey, What do you call me?” She could hear the victory in his voice and hated it.

“Monster.” She said quietly looking at the floor. She heard his laugher and snapped her head up. He had disengaged his saber and had it latched to his belt. Her stomach flipping she was again afraid she was going to get sick at his feet. “You make me sick.” She spat at him, which only made him laugh harder. She threw her staff at his feet in frustration and turned to leave.

*Kylo Ren*

He couldn’t help but laugh when she called him monster, he knew that she wouldn’t call him Master so soon, it wasn’t her nature. She would eventually, when she felt he wouldn’t hurt her, when he could get her to trust him.

“You make me sick.”

That made him laugh even harder, so much his muscles were staring to get sore. He watched as she threw her staff at his feet and turned to leave. He reached out and grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. The electricity between them tingling his hands, he knew it did hers as well. “Rey.” He needed to start her training. She looked at his hand on hers, and then back up at him. “Sit, we need to talk.”

He sat on the floor lightly pulling on her hand to follow him. He smiled when she sighed and did the same, then pulling her hand out of his. He had so much to teach this girl, so much she could do if she would just learn from him, He didn't necessarily want her to go to the dark side, and to be honest with himself would prefer if she didn’t She was beautiful light, she was his pull to the light, which made him wonder with their bond if she had always been that pull even before meeting her.

She didn’t say anything, just sat and looked at him, curious yet frustrated.

“You need a teacher, if you don’t learn how to control the force you could hurt someone, hurt yourself unintentionally. You need to learn to control it.” He didn’t say it to scare her, it was the truth. If she couldn’t control it or even just understand it could be the death of her or others around her. He watched for a reaction but there was none. “I’m not asking you to use the dark side of the force or the light, I just want you to understand it. A life of a Jedi is lonely, their teachings have no emotion, they aren’t allowed attachments or family.” He told her. He knew that having a family was everything to her, having her family was what she wanted more than anything. He watched her brow furrow, chewing her bottom lip thinking deeply on what he had told her. “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. That is the Jedi creed, which I’ve honestly never understood, it’s never appealed to me. How can someone live without emotion Rey? If there is no ignorance then there is no reason to seek knowledge. If there is no passion why would life be worth living? If there is no chaos, how would one know what harmony is? There is always death, and there is always the force!” Just explaining it he became emotional. He never understood the creed, life was given to experience all the Jedi was forbidden to have.

“What does the dark side have to say?” She asked.

He liked that she was asking questions, that she was showing interest. She may not realize it but with just that simple act she had accepted him as her teacher, her master. “There is a Sith creed, but know that I’m no Sith.” He told her.

“Well, what’s that creed?”

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The force shall free me.” He watched her as she took it in. He wanted nothing more than to take her hands in his, to feel the soothing light, the link between them sing.

She didn’t say anything for a while and he could sense her confusion, her mind working inside that beautiful head. He didn’t mind other than the fact that they should be on their way to the Ileenium System right now. He was enjoying watching her though, she would chew on her lip at times, he watched as her hair would fall in her face and she would put it behind her ear with her delicate fingers. Her brow would furrow, then rest, her hands in her lap she would pick her fingernails.

“So there is a dark and a light?” She asked him looking in his eyes, he could tell she was just trying to figure it all out. He nodded. “Then… is there an… and in-between?”

He smiled sincerely at her, his Rey, so curious, trying to find a way to have both. “No, there is no Gray.”

They sat for a while, he just watched her while she was lost in thought. Neither of them moving, neither speaking, he was almost in a meditative state looking at her face. He was going to give her the time she needed to mull over what was discussed. He gave her the choice, he let her know he was going to teach her the force. Dark… Light… To him it was both just the force, the only difference is how you used it. Though tapping into his emotions and passions made him more powerful in the force than his Jedi teachings ever would have. The main reason he hated the pull to the light was that it made him weaker than if he could fully submit to the dark side completely.

“Ren?” She asked in almost a whisper which snapped him out of his own thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Can we leave this horrible place?”

He nodded in agreement, he wanted to be back on the Finalizer, that was his home now, where he felt most comfortable. He stood and held out his hand to help her up, though he had to suppress a smile when she slapped it away getting up on her own. He used the force to call his helmet which flew into his hand placing it back on, then called upon the journal giving it to Rey.


	9. Chapter 9

*Rey*

She sat in the back of the command ship in the corner on the floor. They had gone straight from the training room to the hanger without saying a word to each other which she was grateful for. She kept going over what he had told her about the Jedi, Sith and the force.

She thought about what he had told her about the Jedi not allowed to have family which she thought was ridiculous. That’s all her life that she could remember had been about, a family and waiting for them. She knew that whomever had left her then there must have had a good reason for it. They must have loved her and they would be back for her, but she wasn’t there anymore. If anyone were to come for her she wasn’t there and hoped that they would wait for her if they did come. Grief suddenly flooded her, she would never get back to Jakku, never know the family that would come back for her. If they were to go look for her they would never know she was being held prisoner by the First Order. If she were to never get back to Jakku she would never have a family.

Her thoughts turned to Finn, the First Order Storm Trooper who when rouge, her first friend. She hoped he had made it to the outer rim, she hoped that her friend was safe and far away from the First Order. She knew that if they were to ever find him he would be executed as a traitor, which was he really? He didn’t sign up to be a storm trooper, they took him from a family and warped his small mind as a child to support them, to do their bidding. How could he be a traitor to something that he was required to support?

She looked at the journal that was laying in her lap thinking about Anakin Skywalker and his love for Padme. How this boy was born a slave, but became a Jedi. The man who wrote such beautiful words about the woman he would give his life for, the woman who carried his children. She wondered if there would ever be a person that could feel that much love for her. Could someone love a scavenger from Jakku or did that only happen to those in power such as queens and senators. She thought of the sketch of Padme Amidala that he had penciled in the journal and she was indeed beautiful, and his words spoke of her being smart, strong, and so caring for everyone. Someone that could easily find love. Tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes and she tried to blink them away but they ran down her cheeks. Wiping away the unwanted moisture with the back of her hands it wouldn’t stop. She was crying for so many reasons, the loss of her family, the unusual predicament that she was in, and her belief of being unlovable. 

Tears started to run freely, deep sobs racking her body, her being unable to control them. She jumped when she felt his touch on her shoulder, the tickle that it caused. She looked up, he was kneeling beside her, he wasn’t wearing his mask, and she saw concern in his deep brown eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. 

*Kylo Ren*

He could feel her sadness, it was crushing him. He wanted to go to her, soothe here. He found her in a corner on the floor crying into her hands, he knew he shouldn’t care, that her pain could help her into the dark side, but the sorrow she emitted in the force was so great, and he couldn’t bear it. He had to stop it somehow. He knelt beside her still unsure how to ease her pain, and rested his hand on her shoulder, just so she knew that she wasn’t alone, to try to calm her. Before he knew it her arms were around his neck and she was soaking his shoulder with her tears. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her, letting her use his shoulder to catch her tears. He knew nothing of consoling her, was the right thing to do. He remembered when he was a child crying, usually when his father would leave and he was afraid he would never come back, his mother would hold him. She would stroke his hair assuring him that everything would be okay.

He sat on the durasteel floor and lifted her into his lap, she allowed him, still crying but less than before. He had cradled her like someone would a child. Taking off his glove with his teeth and setting it aside he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks. He needed her to calm down for her sake, but mostly his. Her sorrow was overwhelming him and he would do anything to make it stop, but she seemed to cry harder after trying to dry her tears. Damn it! He was at a loss of what to do, this was all unknown territory for him.

He put his other hand around her and hugged her closer to his chest and started rocking her like his mother would do for him. She was still crying but it started to slow. He kept rocking until the tears silenced and there were only hiccups coming from her. Her breathing was starting to steady, hiccups receding. Looking down at her curled up to his chest he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He loosened his grip on her so he could get a good look at her face. It was blotchy and red but he still thought her beautiful, she was pure light and deep down he hoped it would never be extinguished.

They had made it to the Finalizer, just suspended in space. He didn’t want to wake her enjoying her in his arms. He looked down at the journal that laid on the floor and knew how his grandfather felt, the over powering emotions that Anikan had felt for Padme. He was in love with the scavenger and would do anything in his power to protect her. He lifted her hand into his, feeling her soft skin against his, she nuzzled her face closer to his chest sighing. Placing her hand gently in her lap he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb lightly against her cheek. Her eyes popped open, and she started slapping at his hand.

*Rey*

She felt a tickle on her face, something was crawling on her cheek. She woke up and started slapping at it trying to get it off her face. Really waking up she couldn’t believe where she was. Ren was holding her in his arms, in his lap watching her. His mask was off and he was watching her with those rich brown eyes. She scrambled to get off his lap wincing in pain that surged through her collar. She stood in front of him, he hadn’t even tried to get up, he was staring up at her. Heat crept in her cheeks, she had fallen asleep crying in his arms. Then she remembered how she ended up in his arms and she could feel her entire body heat, she knew she must be turning bright red. She had ended up in his arms like a common prostitute. She felt the need to apologize, but refused to do so. It was his fault after all that she broke down. Come to think of it, everything was his fault.

He stood, grabbing the journal and his gloves off the floor. “Let’s get you a shot and go home.” He said handing her the journal.

Home? That wasn’t her home. She didn’t want to fight though, she was tired and in pain. She wanted to curl up and sleep for days in hopes that when she woke she would be back in her home on Jakku. Or maybe even at Maz’s castle in one of the sleeping rooms upstairs dreaming a two day long dream.

Two days! That was all that had passed? She really wasn’t sure, just a shot in the system, but it felt as if it had been an eternity since she had found the BB-8 unit.

*Kylo Ren*

He sat in the war room going through battle plans for D’Qar with the high ranking officers. He knew the only way he could capture the General was to go to the fight himself. He wasn’t worried about the fight, he was worried about seeing her though. Would he be able to go through with it? He knew he needed something to push him to the dark side fully and her murder would definitely do it, but he was unsure he could. It would be his ultimate test.

His thoughts turned to Rey and the loneliness she felt, the want and need for a family. She was the lucky one, she had no real attachments to others. If Luke had gotten to her first he would have had the perfect Jedi, strong with the force and longing for acceptance from someone.

“Master Ren?”

He shifted his attention to the Major that called him, he vaguely recalled what he was saying about drawing them out and using a second attack to capture them.

“I will collect General Organa myself, she is our main objective in this strike and I need her alive.”

“Yes Master Ren, we shall be prepared and on our way immediately.” The Major responded.

*Rey*

She had been on the Finalizer for days now, Ren was gone most of the day instructing her to meditate while he was away. She learned quickly meditation wasn’t her strong suit. He had done his best to help her center herself and feel the force in everything that surrounded her. Every time she tried her thoughts would start to wander, she would think about her friends, Jakku and if her family were there now looking for her. Mostly her thoughts would turn to the perplexity that was Ren.

When they had arrived on the Finalizer he had taken her to what he said was her quarters, which she learned were attached to his. She wasn’t thrilled knowing he could march in her room any time he wanted but she also knew this was his home, he could do that anywhere he would have placed her. She admitted to herself it was better then a cell or an interrogation table she had been strapped to before. It had a bed, not overly big, a table in the corner where she could dine or study. Her favorite thing in the room was the plant in the corner. It was as tall as her, the waxy leaves green and yellow, there were small white fragrant flowers scattered on its branches. Ren had told her it would help her to meditate, she could use it the help her connect with the force.

She looked at the door as it lifted, Ren strode in taking off his helmet as he walked to her. “I’ve got to go off ship, I’ll return as soon as I can.”

“Why?” She asked.

“To save the Galaxy.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the worry that flooded her. He was going into a battle, what if he didn’t come back? He was the only thing keeping her from an execution from the First Order. He was standing in front of her, she hadn’t even seen him move so close. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, the tickle where his gloved hand was on her skin. HIs brown eyes seemed to be pleading with her but she couldn’t figure out what he was trying to tell her. Before she knew his lips were on hers, a gentle kiss which made her stomach flip. His lips were soft and tasted a bit like caf, she kissed him back. She could feel a need in his kiss but as soon as it started he pulled away. She wanted to pull him back, to continue feeling his soft lips moving against hers. The thought made her ashamed, she felt her body warm to the embarrassment of first enjoying the intimate act, as well as her wanting to continue kissing a monster. He was about to leave to kill more people, good people, people that she once was trying to help, trying to deliver a lost droid to. 

“Rey, I’ve instructed Captain Phasma to take you back to Jakku if I don’t come back.”

Thoughts rushed through her mind, she never thought of him dying, him killing people, but could he actually die. She had seen what he could do and there was no way that anyone could kill him. The thought of going back to Jakku should have excited her, but this monster had shown such compassion for her she didn’t want his death to be the reason of her return. He couldn’t die, there were too many questions that were left unanswered and if he were dead she would never learn the force.

“Ren? Do you feel the tickle?” She felt foolish asking. What if he didn’t. What if it were feelings of revolt just like she would feel physically sick at times he was near her.

He smiled and sat in front of her, tugging on her hand for her to join him. “It’s a force link. I suspect for some reason we’ve had one even before we met. I also suspect that the day I interrogated you it solidified it. It’s extremely rate, and little is understood about them.”

She sat there thinking, they had a bond? He knew about it but left her in the dark about the odd feeling it created. Annoyance crept up insider her, she knew so little and he knew so much about the force, but instead of teaching her like he said he would be he had been gone the majority of time, telling her to meditate, to learn to feel the force. He was a horrible teacher.

“Rey, when was the first time you saw me?”

She didn’t understand the question, it was in the forest when he had chased after her, causing her so much pain and fear. The though back that seemed so long ago made her remember that she wasn’t a guest, she was a prisoner with a fancy title. “The forest.” She stated flatly.

“Are you sure?”

She thought back and she remembered the call to the saber. The fear she felt when she touched it, the horrible things she saw. She was going over it and remembered his unstable saber plunging through a man that was about to kill her. That was the first time she had seen Ren. She didn’t want to tell him about the vision, it frightened her, it also gave her more questions than answers. But wasn’t that what he had been doing, or trying to do? Answer her questions.

“I found a saber, when I touched it…” She was still hesitant to tell him.

He took off his glove and reached his hand to her. “Let me see Rey, it won’t hurt. If you think about what you saw I can see it.” There was an eagerness in his voice which made her weary. She remembered the pain in her head before, the pain of the intrusion.

She nodded, she tried to clear her mind and just think of the vision, she didn’t want him knowing anything else, she wasn’t even sure she wanted him to see what she had seen. She jumped when he cupped her face, it was so warm, so gentle, she leaned her head in his hand closing her eyes, even the tickle felt so right. She could feel her thoughts being invaded but it was nothing like before, it was more like a breeze flowing through her mind, a whisper that wasn’t hers. She thought about being in Maz’s castle, hearing a child crying in the distance and following the sound down the stairs.

*Kylo Ren*

He smiled when she leaned her face into his palm, she was truly the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her dark lashes fanning her freckled cheeks. He could feel her content and pleasure at his touch almost forgot what they were doing, she pulled him towards her light. He gently entered her mind and saw through her eyes her memory.

She was at a bar watching someone walk away from her, FN-2187, he could feel her confusion and hurt as the traitor walked towards the door. He could feel the anger build inside him, he also felt her shift her weight, apparently she felt the shift in him as well. He centered himself and kept watching, learning. There was a child crying, she was following the sound down stone stairs to a room with trinkets and trunks. He sees her open a trunk and could feel a wooden box calling to her, she opens the lid and a light saber sat haphazardly with junk and jewelry. He knew that was his grandfathers, and it should be with him, not some hovel of stones surrounded by the foulest rejects of the galaxy. He watched as she touched it and he fell with her as she stumbled into the vision. She was in a hallway, lights flickering around her, he knew the breathing she heard, the sound of the respirator of his grandfather. She started to run, fear and confusion overpowering her. The hallway started to collapse behind her, she stumbled and ended up on the ground, she could feel the cold wet stone, cold rain stinging her skin. She saw a cloaked man dropping to his knees in front of a large fire placing a mechanical hand on a droid. R2-D2… Luke! A noise behind her grabbed her attention and she saw a figure about to strike, a figure he knew. His blade pierced the Knight as he was surrounded by his other knights. He is approaching her, his strides long and with purpose, she starts to rise off the ground fear flowing through her. The cold rain is then replaced by harsh sunlight, she is on Jakku. Looking down she sees the child she heard crying earlier, it was her, the same three bun style of hair looking up crying for someone to come back as a large crolute gripped her arm tightly. She looks to the sky and sees a ship leaving towards the atmosphere, then everything goes dark, the sun that was so bright before turning red, he knows what she is seeing, the StarKiller Base charging to fire. The reason he should be gone by now, but he has to see the rest. She is in a snowy forest, running away from something, from a monster. She hears her name being called, a voice she doesn’t know, a voice he doesn’t know. He sees himself walk from behind a tree, frightening her, she stumbles to the hard frozen ground and the vision is over, though he can hear a voice, not from the loud cantina upstairs or anyone around her. “These are the first steps.”

He felt her hand on his, still cupped to her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks. “Do you know what any of it means?”

He didn’t, he knew the players, well most of them, but not the play. He knew it was the awakening he felt, it was hers, and it all came to from his grandfather’s saber. He rubbed the tears from her cheek with his thumb and dropped his hand from her face. “No, but we will find out.”

He stood up to leave putting his glove and helmet back on he looked back at her. She looked so fragile sitting there, his light. “I will return Rey. I will inform someone to take you to the training room while I’m away, you’ve been locked up far too long.”

He wasn’t sure why he had allowed her to leave her quarters, he knew that she wasn’t very good at meditating and with her being a scavenger he was sure she was going stir crazy, if not now, soon. Maybe it was because she trusted him with her vision, that with that trust given to him he would need to give a little back.

 

*Rey*

She sat on her bed thinking about the vision she had shared with him, he told her he hadn’t understood it either, but was he being honest? She didn’t even get to ask if they were predictions of the future, but if that were so why did it show her as a child?

She wondered if Ren were fighting right now. How was he going to save a planet? What exactly does a force bond mean? Would she have to live with it forever, or was there a way that it could be broken? She would have to ask him when he was back, if he came back. If somehow he were to die she would go back to Jakku and resume her life.

The door lifting disturbed her from her thoughts, a storm trooper entered her room and stood just in the threshold of her quarters. “I’ve been ordered to take you to Master Ren’s training rooms.”

She couldn’t believe it, this was just one of the reasons she hated the first order, about Ren. he ordered this woman to take her to the training room, this person had no choice in it. They were like slaves to Ren and The First Order.

She got up and watched the trooper turn to leave. She didn’t want to miss the opportunity to get out of the room and explore the ship, but she also wanted to see if this trooper or any others may be like Fin.

Quickening her pace to walk beside the trooper Rey asked, “What is your name?”

“EL-2923.”

“Do they treat you well here?”

EL-2923 kept walking looking straight ahead, “Yes.”

“Do you remember your family?”

“The First Order is my family.” The trooper replied.

“No, your mother? Your father?”

That seemed to get somewhere with the trooper, she slowed her pace and looked at Rey behind her helmet. “Ma’am, The First Order is my Family. They became my mother and father. My birth mother was a spice user that did horrible things to me, I didn’t know my father. If it weren’t for the First Order I would probably be dead, or on spice just like her. Now please stop asking me questions, I don’t want to get in trouble.”

Rey felt a twinge of guilt, she didn’t wish for EL-2923 to get in trouble. This soldier was happy to be part of The First Order, she thought of Fin. Were most troopers like EL-2923? Could Fin have been the diamond in the rough? Thinking of Fin she missed her friend.

They arrived at the training room and she watched as EL-2923 choose a weapon, it was a baton of some sort with two prongs at the end. Rey’s eyes grew wide, she hadn’t realized she would be fighting, she normally only fought when she needed to , when she felt threatened and instincts kicked in. “Are we going to fight?”

“Of course we are. I was told to bring you here and train you in weapons, this is how I will train you.” EL-2923 answered a bit of humor in her voice.

“I don’t want to fight you, there is no reason for it.”

She noticed that the troopers shoulders rested. “I need to know where you need work so we can improve any skills you may have. What is your weapon of choice?”

Rey thought about it and saw the reasoning in the words. “Staff.” She answered.

She watched as EL-2923 grabbed a staff from the wall and tossed it to her which she caught. Suddenly the trooper swung at her, which Rey parried.

*Kylo Ren*

Once he landed he could feel their presence, both his mother and his father was here. He would be able to capture them both. Then he felt something else. It was Luke's force signature. The resistance used the map to find him.

He walked among the fighting, blaster fire from both sides being shot around him, he would use his saber to deflect any that actually might hit him. Watching from the middle of the battle he realized he needed to talk to Phasma about her training, especially their aim. Where they closing their eyes and pulling the trigger?

He ducked to enter a tunnel leading to an underground bunker. He knew he was going the right way, he could feel them. Dust fell from the ceiling from the attack above, it could fall anytime and kill them all. 

He found them in a small room that looked as if were dedicated for intelligence. There was nothing to it, only a few chairs, all the equipment outdated. Apparently the Republic didn’t help them as much as the First Order had thought.

“Hello General.” She looked older than last time he had seen her, she looked tired, not the fighter he remembered. She had lost everything, her husband, her son, her brother, her title, and now the war. He was glad to see it. His mother, the woman that always thought she knew best, knew what everyone needed, what secrets to keep.

“Ben…” Leia Organa said, her voice weak and wavering

He felt the emotion from her, saw it in her face. Her grief seeing her son standing before her. No! Not her son, her son was dead and he needed to remind her of that. “Ben is dead General.”

“No, you just want him dead. Ben is in there, we know he is.” Han said standing beside Leia.

Kylo turned to his father, this was even better than his imagination. The man who would leave months at a time, the man that would make his mother cry when she was alone. The man that couldn’t even tell him the truth of who he was, and where he came from. “No Han, he is quite dead, there is no Ben anymore, only Kylo Ren.” He yelled. He knew at this moment that he was speaking the truth. In front of Han and Leia, the pain of their betrayal there was no Ben and this was his chance to finally extinguish any light in him.

“Take off that helmet Ben, you aren’t Vader.” Han said holding his hand like he was talking to a snarling dog. It made Kylo smile. He kept the smile on his face when he unlatched his helmet and pulled it off dropping it to the floor. He saw tears well up in his mothers eyes when she saw his face, it made him remember when he was a child and he would hear her crying through the walls, he would go to her and try to comfort her letting her know that she wasn’t alone. The memories took the smile from his face, it was the past. This is what it is now, he is the one making her cry now.

“You are right Han, I’m not Vader. I am stronger than Vader!” Kylo ignited his saber, he sliced through two of the resistance fighters that were standing in shock at the exchange. He walked to Han, his father, he was glad that he would kill him without the mask, it made it more intimate.

“Ben don’t.” Han said.

Kylo noticed that he wasn’t begging, at least not for his life. He wasn’t even moving to fight back. He felt Leia hang onto his arm, begging, pleading form him not to kill Han. He used the force and she slammed against the wall. “You! You’ve made me stronger than Vader.” He said venom dripping from his voice as he pushed his saber through Han’s chest. Han eyes widened, as the blade went through his heart. He lifted his hand and touched Kylo’s face as the life drained from his eyes. Kylo disengaged his saber and his father crumbled at his feet. Leia ran past him to Han crying over his dead body. Footsteps were behind him, he knew it was his storm troopers. “Collect the General, we’ve gotten what we’ve come for.”

He collected his helmet and walked out not even looking back at his mother, or even one last look at his father. He needed to leave that room, leave hearing her cry, leave smelling his fathers blood and burnt flesh. He thought he would feel different after, stronger, wiser. He didn’t, if anything he felt weaker.

Walking toward his command ship he felt him, “What did you do Ben?” 

He turned and saw Luke, his hair was grayer, he had a full beard, and he was breathing hard. The last Jedi was old.

Kylo engaged his light saber, the hum and crackle gave him more confidence. He knew the blade was intimidating, just as he was, it was an extension of himself. He watched as Luke rushed him, the green saber humming louder and louder the closer Luke got. Kylo blocked the attack with ease, then another, and another. He noticed that he had gotten sloppy with either age or the lack of use. Kylo felt the force expanding within him. The anger that his family had lied to him throughout his childhood, adults being afraid of him, children his age thought him awkward. Through the crashing of the blades his memories returned to when he was sent to Luke to be a Jedi, he was always alone. He had only one friend and she was so much younger than him. She would always follow him asking him questions, she was so sweet, so full of life and curiosity. She had been able to make him laugh, could make him fell accepted no matter how different he was. 

The girls face flashed in his memory, his recognition of the girl. Rey!

He stumbled backward tripping on a stone, a searing pain slashed though his face and chest, Luke had used the opportunity to get a hit. Struggling to regain his composure he blocked the killing strike Luke was trying to blow, their sabers locked, Kylo using his guard and pierced Luke in the shoulder, Luke ground his teeth from the pain. Kylo raised his foot to his chest and shoved him off. He heard the tie fighters above him, shots fired towards Luke, debris scattering around them both, dust clouding around them. Kylo could see the silhouette of his uncle kneeling on the ground, he could feel the wavering of the force, Luke had been hit. There was nothing left for the man to fight for, the Jedi Master was defeated.

“The last Jedi, and you will be the last. It is time for the old ways to die Uncle.” Kylo said standing over Luke

Luke looked up at Kylo, “There is always balance in the force Ben. You may kill me, I accept it, but remember there is always balance.”

Kylo thought about Luke’s words and thought of Rey, she was the balance as long as she didn’t accept the dark side. He would teach her the way of the light, keep her soul pure as it was when she was a child following him around the academy. Kylo smiled down at the fallen Jedi, “There already is Uncle.” Kylo said as his light saber cut through Luke's chest.

Reaching down he took the saber out of his dead uncle’s hand and clipped it to his belt and walked away from the carnage that he and the troopers dealt.


	10. Chapter 10

*Kylo Ren*

He guided his ship to the Finalizer, he should have felt different, felt something. All he felt was confusion. This is what he was meant to do to finally give over to the dark side. Kill his father, kill the last Jedi, capture his mother to collect any useful information and use her to whatever means necessary to end the conflict. Could the First Order use her as a ransom for peace? It would be everything she had been fighting so hard for, peace between the New Order and Republic, all due to a Princess with no home. Though he knew the Republic would never agree, but what really was left of the Republic? Hosnian Prime had been eradicated, the worlds that were affiliated would need food, medical supplies, and a purpose and the First Order could give them all of it. He knew that killing his mother would be a bad idea, she was a symbol of hope, a symbol of strength, she was loved by so many. He would need to show the Galaxy that they weren’t based just on fear, though he wasn’t sure Supreme Leader would agree. Leia Organa would need to live to grant them the Galaxy. The destruction of Hosnian Prime was a mistake that would definitely make politics harder going forward.

He felt his rage growing at Hux’s ignorance, he knew that if he couldn’t calm himself he would start slashing at his ship. He had to get his mind off of politics, Hux, his parents and Luke. His thoughts turned to Rey and the memories of her at the Academy. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t remembered her until now. The fight with his uncle, remembering the sadness and the awkwardness growing up caused his memories to resurface. Even when he saw her as a child in her vision he hadn’t associated the girl that used to follow him around as the same that had grown up with so much light. Rey… but her name wasn’t Rey at the Academy, it was Raena, he was trying to reach the memories he had so long ago hidden. He had done everything he could think of doing to forget that night, to forget any happiness that he had had in life before becoming Snoke’s apprentice. He was so young, he hadn’t wanted to kill the younglings and the padawans that were his peers. He had no choice, if he hadn’t he would have been slaughtered with them, though he did remember some that he enjoyed thrusting his saber through. Those young men and women who taunted him, who made him feel as if he were nothing. Then there was Rey, she was so much younger than him, and at first she annoyed him, following him around asking questions that he would ignore.

He knew he needed to figure out who she was, he needed to let her know that he once knew her, but then he knew he would have to tell her what had happened, how he knew so much. He thought for a fleeting second that he could lie to her, but then thought better of it. He had been lied to all his life, he wasn’t going to lie to her about what he knew about hers.

*Rey*

She had enjoyed her training, EL-2923 hadn’t held back, or maybe she did and she needed a lot more training, or just real training. All Rey knew was what came natural to her, what she did to keep others from stealing what belonged to her.

She was laying in her bed back in her quarters with Anakin’s journal beside her. She had tried to read it again but it was difficult, she couldn’t get her mind off Ren. During her sparing she had felt a sting across her face and shoulder but dismissed it. Now she could think of nothing else. Ren had told her about a bond they had, would she really feel what he felt? And if so, was he injured? Was he dead? Deep down she didn’t want him to be dead.

She closed her eyes picturing his face, his chestnut eyes, the way he would look at her at times. She remembered his lips upon hers, soft yet demanding, heat spreading through her body, liquid head between her thighs thinking of him. The fabric on the bed cooling her hot body, she untied the soft robe and it slipped from her body exposing her to the cool air. She thought of his boyish smile she would catch at times when he wasn’t wearing that stupid mask, his voice, the smoothness of it and how it could bring goosebumps over her body. She placed her hands on her lower stomach, her fingers running lightly over her skin above the dark curls that hid her folds. She wondered what his skin would taste like, how soft the skin of his neck would be if she were to nip at it. She thought of the smell of his soap at the temple, her fingers traveled lower, between the delicate folds she found the nub that made her head spin when she touched it. She moved her other hand and started kneading her breast wondering what his hands would fell like touching her so intimately. She slipped her finger lower and found the wet opening begging to be touched, gently slipping her finger inside her self and back out. SHe imagined it was his fingers, her speed growing as she pictured him in her mind making her fell so wonderful. She plucked at her nipple imagining it was his teeth gently nipping at the sensitive area, she slipped another finger inside her joining the first groaning out his name. She imagined his lips at her breast looking up at her, his brown eyes that she could get lost in looking at her with need. Her body asking for more her fingers trying to go deeper to answer her bodies needs.

“Rey,” She heard her name beside her ear, felt the heat of his breath and felt his fingers and the charge that his touch brought to her.

She quickly jumped oft the bed, pulling the robe tightly around her hiding as much of her body and embarrassment as she could. She was absolutely mortified, Oh Stars! How long had he been there? How much had he seen? She ran to the refresher to hide in shame of being caught in such act and wasn’t sure if she could ever face him again.

*Kylo Ren*

He had reached the Finalizer and felt the pull to the light, but this was a different pull, it was Rey, she was now his only pull to the light. He left his ship, not speaking to anyone on his way to her quarters. He just needed to be near her, look at her face, especially if he were able to make her smile.

He opened the door to her quarters and couldn’t move. Was she doing what he thought she was? He couldn't believe it. Her eyes were closed, one hand plucking at her small pink nipple that was exposed from her robe, her legs bent and her fingers thrusting inside of her. He needed to go, he knew he did, but she was there, in nothing but a robe, pleasuring herself. Who was she thinking of? Suddenly the traitors face flashed in his mind and jealousy filled him as he started to walk towards the bed. She still hadn’t even noticed his presence so caught up in pleasure she hadn’t even heard him as he ended up beside her bed.

“Ren,” He heard her groan.

All thoughts of jealousy forgotten, or even any decency, he unlatched his helmet and set it quietly on the floor never taking his eyes off of her. His brain screamed at him to sneak quietly away but his body couldn’t be told the rationality of how bad of an idea staying really was. He leaned in and whispered in her ear and lightly stroked her arm.

She immediately jumped out of bed closing her robe tightly around her from his prying eyes. Her face turned bright red from embarrassment and she ran to the refresher.

“Damn!” he said under his breath. He knew he should have left her, quietly exited the room the way he had come in, but after what he saw, after he heard her say his name in ecstasy. Knowing he was the reason she was touching herself, it was more than he could stand. He was still hard from the experience.

He didn’t know what he should do now. The most feared man in the galaxy and here he was standing in his apprentices’ quarters harder than farium and at a loss of what to do.

He had so much to tell her, he didn’t want to tell her all of it, how could he tell her that he had killed his own father, his uncle, and taken his mother prisoner. How could he tell her that it was because of him that she was dropped on a planet to have to take care of herself. She didn’t know who she was, where she was from, and it was his fault.

What will she think of me he wondered? She was such a good person but he couldn’t forgive what he had done, not to his family, but to her. His pull to the light.

*Rey*

She couldn’t believe anyone had seen her like that, especially him! The monster saw her in the most intimate way. How could she ever face him again?

She stood in the shower, water running over her body. She was trying to wash her embarrassment away. She remembered how he looked, he hadn’t looked shocked, nor embarrassed, but there was something different about him. His brown eyes like rich burning soil, black hair was chaotic around his handsome face. A gash! A red inflamed gash across his face! He had been injured!

Her embarrassment quickly turned to worry. She got out of the shower, dried and dressed as quickly as she could. Opening the refresher door she had seen he was gone. She wanted to find him, to make sure that he didn’t have anymore injuries. She went to leave her quarters but quickly realizing she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. It was locked. It reminded her that she was a prisoner and this was her cell. It was a large and comfortable cell, but nonetheless, a cell.

She paced the room thinking of anyway she would be able to get the door open. She thought the she could do as she had at the temple when she first tried to escape, when he kissed her. Her stomach flipped at the memory. She tried to get the memories out of her mind of his lips on hers and studied the pad to the door. There was no way to do the same with this pad, it was much newer technology, there wasn’t even a seam to wedge it open, even if she had anything to wedge it open with.

She then thought of what he had said about the bond they shared and the pain she felt across her face earlier, she wondered if she could call him through it. If it didn’t work she would know that he was full of it about everything

She sat in the middle of her bed and closed her eyes and did as Maz had once told her to do and reach out with the force. She felt it moving around her, it made the air around her a little denser than normal. She thought about Ren, and picked up on something. It was nervous, indecisive, alone, and in pain. She felt his pain, all of his pain, physical and emotional.

“Ren?” she called out through the force. “Are you there?”

She felt another emotion pouring from him, it seemed like surprise. Then there was nothing. She felt no pain, no emotions other than her own.

*Kylo Ren*

He was sitting in a private room at the medbay thinking about Rey’s younger self as Reana and trying to remember if she had ever talked about a family, where she had come from, anything that could give him an answer to who she was as a droid was applying bacta to his injury. He felt her, she was reaching out to him, it shocked him. He would have never thought she would reach out with their bond. He knew that he needed to shut her out, if she were to get into his mind she could learn everything. The murder of his father and Luke, the murder of so many at the academy. She would see it all. She believed him to be a monster now, what would she think if she knew all he had done. 

Once he finished at the medbay he went straight to her quarters. He wasn’t sure how much he would tell her. He had no plans to lie to her, if she asked he would be truthful. He would tell her all he knew about her past, about her being at the academy, he just wished he knew more than her following him around.

He reached her quarters and dialed the code to unlock the door. He saw her sitting on the bed reading his grandfathers journal. How many times had she read he wondered.

“Rey?”

She had already looked up when the door opened. “You’re hurt.”

“Yes, it doesn’t matter. I need to talk to you.” He realized that is why she had reached out, she knew he was hurt. Did she care enough to worry about his well being?

She set the book beside her and just stared at him.

“During the battle, I remembered something…” He was growing more unsure of himself by the second. He was trying to break through a barrier with her, what if this would completely shut her down to him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she did. Everything he had done in his life and yet the most terrifying thing he could think of was losing his beautiful scavenger, his ray of light.

“Take off that stupid mask and I may listen.” She said with a small smirk.

He unlatched his helmet and placed it under his arm watching her reaction to seeing the wound Luke had given him. He noticed the sadness cross her features. “Do not pity me.” He said feeling anger boil inside him.

Her face turned from sadness to defiance quickly, “Pity? SInce when would you, Ren the Monster, ever receive pity. I have no pity for you, I am still your prisoner. I only get to come and go when I get permission from you and an armed escort. I look at your face and even before your injury I get sick to my stomach. I remember the monster that took me against my will, took me from people who may have cared about me. You invaded my mind, hurt me physically and mentally. Then you take me to your Supreme Leader to be interrogated by him, and I almost get shot when arriving on your war ship. I stay locked up in a room of every minute of every day with nothing but a journal of a boy who was once a slave that won his freedom, which makes me think of how I was once a free woman who has become a slave! So do I pity you? Not one little bit Monster.”

He listened to her rant towards him, watched as she came closer and closer to his face, the face he didn’t want her to pity. She was pointing an accusing finger at him as she spoke. Everything she said of course was truth, he knew he should feel something by her words, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t change how everything happened, but since it had, since the bond, she was always in the back of his mind no matter the situation. Even in battle his thoughts turned to her. Watching her reprimand him he couldn’t help but grin which he knew would irritate her mood even more. He wanted nothing more than to silence her with his mouth on hers.

“Are you done?” He asked knowing it would agitate her more. He liked it when she became fiery, when she showed him her temper, she would be spectacular if she were to be lured to the dark side. He knew that was destined for great things, but if she were to stand with him, they could be unstoppable, especially since the last Jedi Master was gone.

*Rey*

She crossed her arms and looked at the wall ignoring him.

“I will take that as a yes.”

She turned and looked at him just long enough to glare at him then returned her gaze at the wall knowing she was being childish. She knew he wanted to tell her something that he had remembered, but at the moment she didn’t care. She had reached out to him and he blocked her out. She wandered if he thought about what he had seen earlier and embarrassment crept back in, her face was unwavering but she could feel color coming to her cheeks.

She heard him sigh behind her and her defenses dropped. What had he wanted to tell her? Had something happened to Han? Chewie? Fin? No she thought, he had said something about remembering something, what had he remembered she wondered.

“I remember the academy Rey, the Jedi academy.” He said to her back

She turned and looked at him and dropped her defenses, he looked like a hurt, sad little boy. She preferred thinking him as a monster, not this man who didn’t seem to know what his next words were going to be.

“You were at the Jedi Academy?” She asked hoping he would continue. All her anger transferred to curiosity.

He nodded, “And so were you.”

She couldn’t hide the shock. But how? She wasn’t a Jedi, she was a scavenger from Jakku… though not from Jakku, she had been left on Jakku remembering her vision. She was left there by her family, the family who was coming back from her. The family that left a child in such a hostile environment, to have to take care of herself and never come back for her. Nobody was ever coming back for her. She threw herself on the bed sobbing into the pillow. She had waited for so long for someone that didn’t exist. She had dreamed that someone would come back to take her home. That for some reason she was left there but thought about every day and one day they would be back, that she would no longer be alone. These dreams were all shattered. Maz’s words entered her mind, they were never coming back.

She felt him lay down beside her, his hand stroking her hair, him trying to sooth her made her cry even harder. He rolled her over so she could cry into his chest while he held her. “Rey, don’t cry, it’s tearing me apart.” He whispered into her hair.

He had said it so softly she almost didn’t hear him. She looked up at him tears blurring her vision, but she could see how gentle his brown eyes were. He cared about her. She couldn’t believe this monster cared about her. Throughout the galaxy her parents didn’t care enough to come for her, and on Jakku everyone was living for themselves, but here, held prisoner, this man who was the scourge of the galaxy cared for her.

Questions started flooding her mind once she settled from her recent breakdown.

“Do you know my family? Where I’m from?” 

“No, I wish I did, but I plan to find out.” He said still stroking her hair.

“How do you know it was me?”

“I remembered during the battle.” He said hesitating.

What a strange place to have a memory like that she thought. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to ask. All the meaningful questions she had been asked. Who she was, her family was, and where was she from. “What else do you remember?” Not knowing what else to say.


End file.
